Soixante-cinq mètres au-dessus du sol
by CacheCoeur
Summary: Marinette et Adrien, de la neige, un thé aux épices et à la cannelle, des révélations, des déclarations, le tout à soixante-cinq mètres du sol, et Noël qui approche… [Calendrier de l'Avent Miraculous Ladybug]
1. Noël approche

Marinette regarda Adrien avec une certaine défiance.

\- Tu prends toujours la manette blanche ! Se plaignit-elle.

\- Parce que je gagne toujours quand je la prends, expliqua Adrien.

\- N'importe quoi !

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel et lança la partie. En bas, dans la boulangerie, son père faisait des biscuits de Noël qui sentaient dans toute la maison. Elle en salivait d'avance. Elle se concentra sur le jeu-vidéo, Adrien était en train de lui infliger une défaite humiliante… Elle lui cacha les yeux un long moment en riant et il l'attaqua à son tour en laissant tomber sa manette blanche sur le sol. Il se pencha sur elle et la renversa sur le canapé pour mieux la chatouiller. Le jeu s'était arrêté, tout comme le combat entre leurs deux avatars. Marinette riait sous les mains d'Adrien.

Il papillonna des yeux, se rendant compte de leur proximité. Il adorait ces après-midis où il passait chez Marinette pour réviser leur BAC, pour discuter… Adrien fuyait la solitude de son Manoir, et avec la jeune fille, il avait la sensation d'être unique, toujours écouté… Avec les années, ils s'étaient rapprochés, et aujourd'hui il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans elle.

Marinette s'éloigna la première et se glissa hors de son emprise. Elle pointa du doigt la fenêtre et s'extasia :

\- Regarde, il neige !

Adrien la rejoignit et admira les flocons en train de tomber, faisant scintiller encore plus les lumières de Paris, qui était en fête. Il redirigea son regard vers Marinette, le coeur battant et les joues rouges. Qu'elle était belle... Si belle, qu'il en avait parfois le vertige. Marinette souriait et Adrien l'imita.

Noël approchait…


	2. 1

\- Bien joué !

Ladybug et Chat Noir se félicitèrent l'un l'autre et prirent leur élan ensemble, pour se réfugier en hauteur, à l'abri des passants qu'ils venaient de sauver. Quand ils n'avaient recours ni au lucky charm, ni au cataclysme, les deux héros aimaient bien prendre le temps de discuter. Ne pas être pressés par les « bip » des boucles d'oreilles ou de la bague, était un rare luxe qu'ils savouraient toujours pour profiter de la présence de l'un et de l'autre.

Quand Marinette songeait à toutes ces années, elle se disait que le temps défilait effroyablement trop vite. Dans quelques mois, elle passerait son BAC et tous les jours un peu plus, se creusait cette peur au fond de son ventre, de savoir comment concilier sa vie de super-héroïne, avec celle d'une future étudiante en stylisme.

\- J'aimerais que l'on batte le papillon une bonne fois pour toute, murmura-t-elle.

\- J'en rêve même le jour, soupira son coéquipier. Sauf qu'après, je me rappelle qu'on n'aurait plus aucune raison de se voir, ni même d'avoir nos miraculous.

Marinette aussi y pensait. Rien qu'à l'idée d'enlever ses boucles d'oreille qui ne l'avaient pas quittées depuis quatre ans, elle avait la nausée. Mais elle savait qu'en ce qui concernait Chat Noir, tout irait bien. Au contraire... En battant le Papillon, elle aurait enfin le droit et la chance de savoir qui se cachait sous ce masque noir... Elle n'attendait que ça.

\- Mais je te comprends. J'aimerais voyager après les épreuves du BAC de juillet prochain…, reprit le super-héro.

\- Chat Noir ! Grogna doucement la brune.

Après quatre ans passés ensemble, il était désormais évident qu'ils en savaient un peu trop l'un sur l'autre. Marinette, un peu curieuse quant à l'identité de son partenaire, mettait toujours dans un coin de sa tête les quelques indices que Chat Noir lui offrait. Parfois, elle les récitait le soir, avant de dormir, en se demandant à quoi ressemblerait le blond sans son masque et son costume. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer :

« - Il est blond

\- Il se sent très seul parfois

\- il aime les macarons

\- il est allergique aux plumes

…. »

A cette liste, venait de s'ajouter « passera son BAC en même temps que moi » et « a envie de voyager ». Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait deviné qu'ils avaient sûrement le même âge…

\- Quand on l'aura vaincu, rien ne nous empêchera d'être amis, fit doucement Ladybug. Tu fais partie de ma vie depuis si longtemps… Je ne suis pas prête à te laisser partir.

Chat Noir s'esclaffa discrètement.

\- Moi non plus. T'es mon amie.

\- Et tu es le mien, souffla-t-elle.

Ils se comprenaient si bien. En même temps, qui d'autre pouvait savoir ce que cela faisait, de se mettre en danger tous les jours ? De ne pas dormir le soir par crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur ? De cumuler les problèmes de super-héros avec les problèmes de jeunes adultes normaux ?

\- Je devrais y aller, fit Chat Noir. On m'attend.

\- Tes amis ? Demanda la super-héroïne.

Il hocha la tête et resta à ses côtés cinq bonnes minutes de plus, à regarder la neige tomber sur Paris. Ils avaient encore battu un akumatisé aujourd'hui et ils se demandaient quand arriverait le prochain…

Marinette balança ses jambes dans le vide. Chat Noir l'imita et se cala sur son rythme. En haut, à plus de soixante-mètre du sol, elle se sentait en sécurité avec, pleine d'allégresse. Avec Chat Noir, chaque seconde était une aventure qu'elle avait hâte de vivre, et parfois, ça lui provoquait de légers vertiges qu'elle ne comprenait pas toujours.


	3. 2

Chat Noir adorait courir sur les toits de Paris. Même avec la neige qui les recouvrait, il se disait que pour rien au monde, il ne s'empêcherait de cavaler sur les tuiles. Il attendit un moment avant de se détransformer. Il aimait tant être dans la peau de Chat Noir…

Il préférait être encore en retard auprès de ses amis et profiter de cet instant de pure liberté. De toute façon, Adrien était certain que Marinette arriverait sûrement encore plus en retard que lui. Leurs amis en avaient pris l'habitude et s'amusaient souvent à faire des spéculations sur ce qu'ils pouvaient bien fabriquer tous les deux, pour être ainsi toujours en retard. Nino pensait que Marinette menait une double vie d'acrobate dans un cirque, Mylène avait sortie une théorie selon laquelle la brune était naturellement décalée et ne pouvait pas vivre sur le même fuseau horaire qu'eux, et Rose était persuadée que Marinette était retombée amoureuse de quelqu'un. Adrien était songeur à chaque fois que Rose disait ça. Il se souvenait du couple que formaient Lukas et Marinette.

En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment un couple. Marinette et lui ne s'embrassaient jamais, ne se tenaient pas non plus la main, mais discutaient des heures et des heures en se regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et rien que pour ça, Adrien ressentait une petite pique désagréable au cœur, chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Ils allaient bien ensemble, personne ne l'aurait nié. Marinette était devenue si calme, si apaisée à ses côtés, elle qui courrait toujours partout et qui bafouillait d'un rien. Lukas était parti l'année dernière, pour faire une école de musique à Londres et Adrien savait qu'ils s'étaient séparés à cette occasion. Comme il savait que Marinette continuait d'écrire et de parler à Lukas presque tous les jours.

Ça l'énervait quand elle le faisait alors qu'elle était avec eux. Il la regardait pianoter sur son téléphone et ça le rendait malade.

Peut-être un peu jaloux aussi, parce qu'au fond, peut-être que Marinette était présente physiquement avec eux, mais qu'au fond, ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers Lukas.

Adrien secoua la tête et continua de courir. Marinette avait la fâcheuse tendance à s'insinuer dans sa tête du matin jusqu'au soir.

Il décida de se rendre à l'endroit ils devaient se retrouver avec ses amis. Une fête foraine venait d'ouvrir dans Paris, et ils avaient tous décidé d'y aller, pour profiter un peu, fêter la fin de leur BAC blanc …

Finalement, il descendit de son perchoir favori, et se détransforma, dans le recoin sombre d'une ruelle que personne ne fréquentait. Il lança un morceau de camembert à Plagg et sortit son téléphone de la poche de son jean. Il ouvrit le message de son père en premier, qui lui intimait de ne pas rentrer trop tard. "Ordonnait" était plus juste... Ensuite, il ouvrit celui de Kagami qui lui racontait ses exploits au championnat d'escrime international, auquel Adrien avait du renoncer … Paris ne pouvait pas se passer de Chat Noir, mais Adrien, lui pouvait se passer d'escrime. Il pianota une vague réponse à son amie, en mettant une bonne dizaine d'émojis, sachant pertinemment que Kagami avait horreur de ça. Il adorait la taquiner…

\- Adrien…, l'interpella Plagg.

\- Quoi ?

Il rangea son téléphone et se retourna lentement, pour tomber nez à nez sur Ladybug, bouche-bée et les yeux grands écarquillés.


	4. 3

Marinette adorait regarder la neige tomber. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y en avait pas eu à Paris en plus. Celle-ci, était encore toute fraîche et n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se transformer en une bouillie grisâtre et pâteuse de pollution. La neige crissait sous ses pas, qui y laissaient leurs empreintes sur un blanc immaculée.

Elle loucha sur la montre d'un passant et se rendit compte qu'elle était encore en retard. Elle décida de se rendre à la fête foraine en Ladybug, étant persuadée que ce serait bien plus rapide que de prendre le métro. Marinette pouvait se vanter de connaître Paris comme sa poche maintenant. Les moindres petits recoins, les toutes petites ruelles, les labyrinthes que formaient les rues, les boulevards, tout ça, étaient imprimés dans sa mémoire.

Elle se dirigea calmement vers un coin tranquille, s'apprêtant à se détransformer, et resta pétrifiée, les deux pieds dans la neige. Elle le reconnut immédiatement. Il était peut-être de dos, mais c'était si évident. C'était son éternel veste blanche, ses cheveux blonds un peu indomptables, ses épaules carrées … Elle le regarda donner un morceau de camembert à Plagg, qui le goba en entier, avant de se sentir observer. Le kwami fixa Ladybug.

\- Adrien…, l'interpella-t-il.

Rien n'empêcha Plagg de prononcer le nom de son porteur, contrairement aux dernières fois. Le secret était définitivement rompu, et la magie avait bien compris qu'il ne servait plus à rien de le protéger.

\- Quoi ?

En entendant sa voix, Marinette, toujours en Ladybug, se figea davantage. Pourtant elle eut l'impression que son être tout entier gesticulait, sans savoir quoi faire. Un nuage de buée se souleva quand elle expira et quand Adrien se retourna pour lui faire face.

Son meilleur-ami était Chat Noir. Et elle n'avait rien vu. Elle avait l'impression de descendre de dix étages. La chute était violente, mais inévitable.

Ils restèrent plantés là à se regarder, pendant une bonne minute. Marinette aurait pu rester plusieurs éternité à le regarder. Le premier à réagir, fut Plagg, qui se mit entre eux, comme pour faire barrage. Comme s'il allait les empêcher de se regarder encore plus.

Marinette sentait son coeur battre un peu trop fort, et fit un pas en arrière, commandant à son corps de faire quelque chose.

\- Attend ! Cria Adrien.

Elle s'arrêta.

\- On doit en parler !

Marinette eut envie d'éclater de rire, mais décida finalement de fuir et de de disparaître, pour se rendre très loin du blond. Ses pensées tournaient en rond.

Adrien était Chat Noir.

Au final, c'était évident et elle l'avait longtemps soupçonné. Ou peut-être pas. Tout était si confus dans son esprit... Elle se souvenait des quelques fois où Chat Noir avait très souvent soupçonné Marinette d'être Ladybug. L'ironie de la situation lui donnait sincèrement envie de rire. Ils s'étaient tournés autour pendant presque cinq ans, comme des aveugles...

Pourtant, elle n'était toujours pas prête à l'admettre réellement, et elle s'était enfuie, pour se retrouver seule.

Marinette se détransforma et Tikki, se nicha au creux de son cou :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant, Marinette ?

\- Tu savais ? Lui demanda la brune en ignorant sa question. Pour Adrien ? Tu savais qu'il était Chat Noir ?

Tikki resta silencieuse et l'adolescente laissa sa tête reposer sur le mur sur lequel elle s'était adossée.

\- J'en ai aucune idée Tikki, répondit-elle enfin à la question de la kwami.

Son téléphone sonna et elle fit défiler les messages d'Alya, qui la pressait doucement de venir. Marinette fouilla à l'intérieur de son sac, pour mettre son bonnet. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, désormais assez longs pour qu'ils lui tombent en bas du dos. Elle se retint de les attacher, ce qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle était nerveuse.

Marinette se releva.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant que je connais l'identité de Chat Noir ?

\- C'est à toi de décider, Marinette, murmura Tikki. Mais je serai toujours à tes côtés, quoique tu fasses !

Elle sourit à son kwami et marcha en direction de la fête foraine. Sur le chemin, elle essaya de réfléchir. Comment allait-elle agir devant Adrien maintenant ?


	5. 4

Marinette courut jusqu'à Alya qui la saluait joyeusement. Elle glissa sur une plaque de verglas et perdit l'équilibre. Appréhendant la chute, elle ferma les yeux. Deux mains se refermèrent autour de sa taille, l'empêchant de s'écraser sur le trottoir. Marinette ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, tout doucement. Elle s'éloigna rapidement d'Adrien, qui l'avait rattrapée.

Son coeur dansait dans sa poitrine. Marinette l'ignora.

Elle ne remercia même pas Adrien, et reprit sa course pour se jeter dans les bras d'Alya.

Elle jeta un petit coup d'oeil discret au blond, qui était resté les bras ballants et la regardait, les sourcils froncés. Marinette se sentait nauséeuse. Elle ne savait pas comment parler à Adrien, maintenant qu'elle savait. Ça changeait tout, absolument tout. Et son coeur dansait toujours dans sa poitrine...

Quand elle y songeait, sa relation avec Adrien était passée par tellement d'étapes.

Elle l'avait tout d'abord détesté en constatant qu'il était ami avec Chloé. Elle l'avait aimé, quand il lui avait prêté sous parapluie. Elle l'avait adoré, au collège, totalement amoureuse. D'abord un ennemi, ensuite un béguin, puis une obsession, il était devenu un simple ami quand elle avait constaté qu'il ne l'aimait pas en retour, et qu'il était heureux avec Kagami. Marinette avait peut-être eu le coeur brisé, mais elle avait vite compris qu'il lui fallait désormais avancer, et grandir.

Ils étaient devenus amis, très bons amis même et Marinette pensait qu'ils n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Quand Adrien se disputait avec son père, c'était Marinette qu'il appelait en premier. Quand il avait une compétition, c'était elle, qui venait l'encourager au premier rang et qui levait les deux pouces en l'air. Quand elle stressait pour un examen, c'était lui, qui la rassurait et lui refaissait reprendre contact avec le monde réel. Quand elle devait aider ses parents à la boulangerie, c'était lui, le premier à arriver pour lui prêter main forte…

Peut-être qu'elle lui en voulait, d'être Chat Noir et qu'il ne lui ait jamais rien dit. Sauf que c'était si hypocrite de sa part de penser ça, quand elle-même lui cachait sa double identité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es toute pâle ! s'affola Alya.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger, expliqua Marinette.

Nino passa un bras autour de l'épaule de son amie et l'entraîna à sa suite :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? Barbe-à-papa ? Pop-corn ? Churros ? C'est moi qui offre ! l'informa le métisse, avec son éternelle bonne humeur et son sourire aux lèvres.

\- Un thé ou un chocolat chaud fera bien l'affaire ! Murmura Marinette.

\- Il te faut du solide dans le ventre tu sais ! Intervint Rose, en grelottant. On dépense plus d'énergie quand on a froid, et si tu n'as pas mangé, tu vas vite être toute raplapla !

Marinette haussa les épaules et se laissa finalement entraîner jusqu'aux stands de nourritures, où Nino lui offrit un de quoi manger. Elle lécha ses doigts plein de sucres et admira ses amis, tous réunis. Nino et Alya, toujours inséparables, Rose et Juleka qui ne trompaient plus personne, Mylène et Yvan, adorables… Puis Adrien, qui se mordillait les lèvres en regardant Marinette.

\- Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-il en resserrant autour de son cou son écharpe verte.

Il était vraiment proche d'elle. Marinette dessina mentalement sur son visage le masque de Chat Noir, et sur le sommet de son crâne, les oreilles.

C'était si évident.

\- Humm, répondit-elle.

Elle s'enfuit de nouveau et rejoignit ses amis.


	6. 5

Le cerveau d'Adrien tournait à plein régime.

Il était dans un sacré pétrin. Vraiment. Un sale, et mauvais pétrin.

Ladybug, qui avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à toujours préserver leurs identités secrètes, savait désormais qui il était. C'était impossible qu'il en soit autrement. Sa tête était placardée sur la plupart des panneaux publicitaires ! Tout le monde savait qui était Adrien Agrest. De plus Ladybug l'avait souvent secouru quand il n'était pas Chat Noir.

Il repensa à cette mission, celle pendant laquelle il avait été le porteur du miraculous du serpent. Il lui avait avoué, à Ladybug, qu'il était Chat Noir. Il avait eu le temps de voir ses yeux s'écarquiller et sa bouche s'ouvrir d'incompréhension. Adrien se souvenait du soulagement qu'il avait ressenti.

Il aurait aimé avoir le même sentiment aujourd'hui, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Là, il avait peur. Parce qu'il n'y avait absolument aucun retour en arrière possible. Qu'allaient-ils se passer maintenant ?

Il avait compté sur ses amis pour lui changer un peu les idées. Mais Marinette s'évertuait à l'ignorer depuis le début de leur après-midi et ça le contrariait énormément. Marinette était celle qui lui faisait toujours oublier tous ses problèmes avec un seul sourire.

Il admirait sa générosité et sa gentillesse. Marinette était du genre à régler les problèmes de tout le monde, et prenait à cœur le bien-être de tous ses amis. Adrien tenait sincèrement à elle. Il s'approcha d'elle :

\- Tu passes de bonnes vacances jusqu'ici ?

Il sentit le corps entier de Marinette se raidirent et se contracter à la fois. Adrien était un combattant. Il savait reconnaître les positions de défense et d'attaque. Marinette avait ramené ses bras près de son corps, et avait légèrement fléchis les genoux. Elle était sur la défensive, prête à détaler…. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, répondit-elle.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui.

Il n'en croyait pas un mot.

\- Marinette, j'aimerais te parler d'un truc…

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'après-midi, elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il avait toujours aimé leur couleur, ni tout à fait bleu ciel, ni tout à fait bleu saphir… Le « bleu Marinette », une couleur qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, et qu'Adrien n'avait jamais vu nulle part ailleurs.

\- Euh…

Marinette ne bafouillait plus depuis longtemps devant lui. Ça lui était passé quand ils étaient entrés en seconde.

\- J'ai un problème, commença Adrien.

Le coeur de Marinette se serra dans sa poitrine. Adrien avait vraiment l'air préoccupé. Cependant, la brune était bien la dernière personne à pouvoir l'aider. Elle chercha une parade, un moyen de s'enfuir, une bonne raison d'échapper à cette conversation.

A chaque fois qu'elle regardait Adrien, elle avait envie de lui hurler qu'elle savait tout, qu'elle savait qu'il était Chat Noir, et que pendant toutes ces années, ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, qu'ils auraient pu se soutenir.

Elle n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose, et au danger dans lequel cela le mettait. Quand les identités d'Alya, Nino, et de tous leurs amis qui avaient porté un jour un miraculous, étaient en danger à cause du Papillon et très souvent les cibles privilégiés de ce-dernier.

Si trop de personne était au courant, le secret était fragile.

C'était un fardeau lourd et immensément compliqué à porter, mais il le fallait.

\- Marinette ? l'interrogea Adrien pour la ramener à la réalité.

\- Je…, bredouilla-t-elle. Je ne peux pas t'aider.

« Je sais que tu es Chat Noir ! » criait-elle dans sa tête en rejoignant Rose et Juleka vers la patinoire. En passant, elle s'arrêta pour admirer les décorations de Noël en vente et tenta de penser à autre chose.

Elle avait deux secrets à porter maintenant.

Et elle se demandait si ses épaules étaient assez fortes pour ça.


	7. 6

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Marinette ? Gronda doucement Alya derrière lui.

\- Rien du tout ! Fit rapidement Adrien.

\- Elle ne t'éviterait jamais sans raison !

Adrien passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

\- Je sais bien.

\- T'as dit un truc qui fallait pas ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

\- Tu ne crois pas, ou tu es sûr ? Insista Alya.

Dans ces moments-ci, il se disait qu'Alya ferait vraiment une super journaliste. Personne n'était capable de lui mentir. Adrien fouilla dans sa mémoire. La dernière fois qu'il avait parlé à Marinette, elle sortait de son cours de littérature étrangère. Il l'avait attendu, pour lui demander comme s'était passé sa dernière épreuve de bac blanc… Ils s'étaient quittés le sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'en suis sûr ! Affirma-t-il. Elle a peut-être des ennuis…

\- C'est possible. Marinette ne parle jamais de ses problèmes…

Il regarda son amie, accoudée sur les barrières de la patinoire qui avait été installée dehors. Elle admirait Rose en train de faire des sauts sur la glace. La nuit était déjà en train de tomber et les lumières avaient été allumées. Les guirlandes, suspendus au-dessus d'eux, clignotaient, donnant un peu de couleur à l'hiver gris de Paris. Les musiques des manèges, leurs spots y participaient aussi et en la regardant, Adrien se disait que Marinette aussi, atténuait le gris de Paris… Il l'observa mâchouilla ses lèvres, passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, en commençant à les tresser.

Elle était préoccupée, il le voyait bien. Il la connaissait par coeur.

\- Arrange ça ! Lui ordonna Alya.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Couina Adrien.

Non pas qu'il refusait de le faire, vraiment. Mais force était de constater que Marinette ne voulait pas lui parler, pour une raison qui lui échappait.

\- Si elle ne veut pas me parler, je ne risque pas d'être d'une grande aide.

\- C'est vrai, soupira Alya.

Cette dernière laissa Adrien seul avec Nino qui tapota amicalement son épaule. Alya, elle, était partie rejoindre Marinette :

\- C'est quoi le souci ?

\- Quel souci ? Qui a des soucis ? Personne n'a de souci ! Répondit précipitamment Marinette.

\- Tu fuis Adrien, tu ne lui adresses pas la parole, tu bégaies quand il te parle, tu ne le regardes pas dans les yeux …

Les yeux d'Alya s'illuminèrent.

\- Oh mon dieu, t'es retombée amoureuse de lui !

Marinette rougit furieusement et secoua les mains :

\- Pas du tout !

\- Arrête je te connais ! Tu agissais de la même façon au collège !

\- Je ne suis pas retombée amoureuse d'Adrien.

Ca non. Elle était vaccinée. Une fois lui avait suffit. Et Lukas qui n'était plus là… Lukas qui la comprenait, qui avait calmé toutes ses peurs, ses angoisses… Lukas qui était parti. Il lui manquait. Marinette avait aimé Lukas de tout son cœur, mais ils avaient grandis, changés. Ils étaient si complices, si semblables tous les deux… Cependant, il n'y avait pas cette flamme, que Marinette attendait secrètement. Il n'y avait pas cette étincelle, celle qui donnait envie à Marinette de remuer ciel et terre pour un seul des sourires de Lukas…

Ils n'avaient jamais réellement formés un couple avec Lukas… Mais ils se complétaient bien. Marinette n'avait jamais voulu forcer les choses, faire de la peine à Lukas. Aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient que de très bons amis, qui se ne pouvaient pas passer une journée sans se parler. Elle était fière de leur relation. Lukas lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle méritait qu'on l'aime en retour, et qu'elle était merveilleuse à sa manière. Marinette n'était plus cette adolescente obsédée par Adrien, et même si son cœur battait étrangement trop vite en sa présence, elle savait qu'il ne s'intéresserait jamais à elle.

Elle essaya de deviner ce que Lukas lui dirait.

« Il serait bien idiot de ne pas s'intéresser à toi. T'es une fille géniale Marinette ! ».

Elle croisa le regard d'Adrien.

Ils détournèrent les yeux tous les deux, en rougissant.


	8. 7

C'était étrange, ce sentiment d'être lié à quelqu'un qu'importe le reste. Adrien savait que si un jour le ciel devenait noir, si les océans s'asséchaient, que si la Terre s'arrêterait de tourner, Ladybug serait quand même à ses côtés et ferait partie de sa vie.

Il ne s'imaginait pas sans elle.

C'était elle la gardienne des Miraculous. Allait-elle venir le lui reprendre ? Sans Plagg, Adrien serait définitivement seul chez lui. Il perdrait un morceau de lui-même et la liberté d'être Chat Noir, de courir sur les toits de Paris…

Adrien avait confiance en lui. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de Chat Noir pour être quelqu'un d'intéressant, ou pour aider les autres. Marinette le lui avait fait comprendre très tôt, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. A sa manière, à son échelle, elle était une super-héroïne du quotidien. Sa super-héroïne du quotidien...

Mais sans sa bague, Adrien avait peur de perdre la meilleure partie de lui, celle qui était libre, qui n'avait pas de barreaux à sa fenêtre. Ladybug ne lui prendrait jamais son miraculous. Il ne la laisserait pas faire. Même si elle le faisait pour son bien, pour le protéger. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution et il avait besoin d'en parler, à quelqu'un.

Marinette était toujours ce "quelqu'un". Quand il n'était pas bien, qu'il avait le cafard, se sentait seul il se tournait vers Marinette. La même Marinette qui l'ignorait.

\- Détend toi mec, c'est pas si grave que ça en a l'air ! Tenta de le calmer Nino.

\- De quoi ? Demanda Adrien.

\- Marinette !

Adrien s'inquiétait plus pour son avenir en tant que Chat Noir. Il savait que les choses iraient mieux avec Marinette. Parce que tout s'arrangeait toujours avec elle… Il décida de prendre un thé de Noël à un stand, et inspira les effluves d'orange, d'épices et de cannelle. Il observa les enfants jouer, décorer les sapins encore nus qui étaient alignés le long des allées. Marinette était partie de la patinoire et aidait les enfants à accrocher les décorations qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes fabriqués.

\- Plus haut ! Réclama un enfant.

Marinette se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et tira même la langue, concentrée. Adrien leva les yeux au ciel et se décida à lui prêter main forte. Il prit l'ange de papier de l'enfant, que Marinette tenait précieusement dans ses mains et le fixa tout en haut de l'arbre. Adrien était bien plus grand que Marinette désormais…

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

\- Eh vous venez ? Les héla Alya.

Marinette cacha son nez dans son écharpe à l'abri du vent froid qui mordait sa peau. Adrien se mit à siroter son thé et ils se dirigèrent vers leurs amis, qui discutaient en bas d'une grande roue, toute illuminée. La neige recommençait à tomber …

\- On fait un tour ? Proposa Alya.

\- Je suis sûre que de là-haut, on peut voir toutes les illuminations du quartier, s'émerveilla d'avance Rose.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de faire ce genre d'activité, Marinette et Adrien se retrouvèrent seuls tous les deux. Alix et Kim, les deux amis inséparables, se mettaient toujours ensemble. Personne n'aurait osé se mettre entre Nino et Alya, Mylène et Yvan, ou Rose et Juleka.

Cela faisait longtemps que Marinette et Adrien avaient passé un accord : quand ils sortaient avec leurs amis, ils se soutenaient et restaient ensemble. Lukas, plus âgé qu'eux, étaient rarement avec eux, même avant. Quant à Kagami, elle n'avait jamais été très friande de ce genre d'activité, alors Marinette et Adrien s'étaient toujours tenus compagnie.

\- Tu ne m'abandonnes pas ? Murmura Adrien.

\- Bien sûr que non, souffla Marinette.

Mais au son de sa voix, Adrien devina qu'elle aurait préféré être n'importe où ailleurs, plutôt qu'ici, coincée avec lui. Il fronça une fois de plus les sourcils.

\- En fait, j'ai un peu froid, frissonna la brune. Ce n'est sûrement pas une bonne idée de monter là-haut …

\- Je te prêterai mon écharpe.

Marinette se mit à sourire doucement, quand elle observa Adrien entortiller nerveusement ses doigts dans l'écharpe verte. Elle se souvenait de le lui avoir offert … C'était il y a longtemps… Le blond défit son écharpe et la noua autour du cou de Marinette. Quand ses mains s'attardèrent au niveau de sa gorge, elle déglutit, électrisée par ce simple contact.

\- Allez, viens ! Supplia-t-il.

Elle céda. Bien évidemment qu'elle céda…

Elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans une nacelle et Marinette regarda le marché de Noël, les manèges et les stands, devenir de plus en petits, jusqu'à n'être que des points noirs sous ses pieds…


	9. 8

Cela faisait plus de deux minutes que Marinette et Adrien étaient sur la grande roue. Et ils ne se parlaient toujours pas. Marinette se retenait d'attacher ses longs cheveux noirs et Adrien l'observait sans rien dire, mal-à-l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Rien ! Couina-t-elle, en se précipitant de répondre.

« _Je sais que tu es Chat Noir._ » pensa-t-elle très fort. Comme si le simple fait d'imaginer le dire, suffisait à la soulager.

\- Marinette, je te connais. Je le sais, quand tu vas pas bien !

Elle était pâle et grelotait en claquant des dents. La Grande Roue grinçait un peu et la nacelle penchait dangereusement en avant. Adrien s'aggrippa d'une seule main sur la barrière de securité, tenant dans l'autre, son thé de Noël. L'odeur de la boisson apaisa un instant Marinette, quand Adrien la lui tendit :

\- Prends-en. Tu as froid.

\- Non ça va, le rassura-t-elle.

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent quand elle repoussa gentiment sa main et ils se figèrent tous les deux, comme électrisés et Marinette eut soudainement très chaud.

\- Tiens le pour moi alors, bredouilla Adrien. J'ai un léger vertige…

\- Sérieusement ? s'esclaffa Marinette.

Chat Noir avait le vertige ? C'était tellement ironique. Surpris par sa réaction, Adrien s'éloigna de son amie, le sourire aux lèvres :

\- Ne te moque pas de moi…

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi, Adrien, souffla Marinette.

Jamais elle ne se moquerait de lui, surtout pas pour une petite peur de pacotille. Elle avait vu Chat Noir s'élever sur des sommets gigantesque sans même trembler, et en riant, désinvolte, comme si marcher sur le toit du monde était quelque chose d'anodin.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à avoir le vertige, c'est tout, continua-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment du vertige. Je ne sais pas… Je ne peux pas contrôler la hauteur, et je me sens un peu prisonnier, avoua Adrien.

Cette barrière de sécurité l'empêchait de bouger à sa guise. Il avait peut-être de l'espace pour bouger un peu… Mais Adrien pensait en super-héro. Si jamais ils étaient attaquer, il serait compliqué de s'enfuir et de se transformer. Et Adrien n'aimait vraiment pas être dos au mur, et ne pas avoir le contrôle.

Marinette, sentant son malaise, prit sa main dans la sienne, un peu chaude et leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent dans un nœud que personne n'aurait pu défaire. La brune s'éloigna après quelques instants.

C'était Chat Noir. Adrien était Chat Noir ! Ca changeait tout. Ca changeait la nature de leur relation. Marinette était la gardienne des miraculous depuis le départ de maître Fu. Ils étaient sous sa responsabilité et elle devait agir dans l'intérêt de la mission. Elle connaissait l'identité de Chat Noir maintenant et ça, ça remettait tout en cause.

Sauf que Marinette aurait du être capable de penser en tant que gardienne des miraculous, pour prendre la meilleure décision, la plus objective et la plus impartiale. Mais elle ne pensait qu'en Marinette, pas en Ladybug, pas en gardienne des Miraculous. Mais juste en Marinette, celle qui venait de découvrir que les deux personnes, les plus chères à son coeur et importantes dans sa vie, n'étaient en fait qu'une seule et même âme.

\- Tu es soucieuse.

\- Non, rougit Marinette.

Elle fouilla dans sa poche, pour sortir son téléphone. Elle avait besoin de parler, de se confier. Généralement, pour les problèmes de super-héros, elle s'adressait à Chat Noir. Mais là, c'était impossible, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Marinette se sentait seule.

Elle envoya un texto à Lucas.

_« Je viens d'apprendre quelque chose sur Adrien, quelque chose qui change tout. J'aimerais savoir ce que tu en penses. ». _


	10. 9

Adrien soupira, contrarié. Il savait très bien à qui Marinette écrivait, et il aurait presque voulu lui arracher son téléphone des mains, de lui dire qu'elle était avec lui, ici et maintenant et que Lukas était loin. Il détestait ça. Lui, il était à côté d'elle. Il pouvait la consoler, la prendre dans ses bras, l'écouter, la réconforter. Que pouvait faire Lukas, à l'autre bout de la Manche, comparé à lui ?

Adrien détestait être jaloux de Lukas. Surtout qu'il aimait bien Lukas…

\- Marinette, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Insista Adrien.

Il avait mille questions en tête, mille problèmes mais il s'inquiétait trop pour Marinette.

\- Rien, je t'assure. Je préfère admirer le paysage …

La neige tourbillonnait. Il y avait un peu de brume, qui brouillait et tamisait les lumières des guirlandes de Noël qui clignotaient toujours. Il y avait du rouge, de l'or, du vert, du bleu… Le soleil s'était définitivement couché et les sons de la ville se taisaient, à mesure que la nacelle de Marinette et Adrien s'élevait. Ils entendirent les rires d'Alya et Nino, les chamailleries de leurs amis. Mais eux, ils restèrent silencieux.

Marinette débattait avec elle-même sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle mâchouillait sa lèvre sans relâche.

\- Parle moi, s'il te plaît ! Supplia Adrien.

Il la sentait tendue, stressée, soucieuse presque tourmentée.

\- Adrien, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler !

\- Avec moi ? Ajouta Adrien.

\- Avec qui que ce soit !

Elle mentait. Il le sentait.

\- Si tu as un problème, tu peux venir m'en parler !

\- Et si c'est toi le problème ? Je fais comment ? Hurla presque Marinette.

Adrien recula, comme blessé. Marinette l'aurait giflé qu'il aurait eu moins mal. La jeune fille s'était réfugiée à l'autre bout de la nacelle, si bien qu'un fossé visible s'était creusé entre elle et le blond. Le visage rouge d'Adrien, mêlant colère et incompréhension, trahissait sa nature d'ordinaire calme et réfléchie :

\- Je te demande pardon ? Je suis un problème pour toi ? Demanda-t-il offusqué.

Marinette se refusa de répondre, sentant des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux bleus. Elle les essuya rapidement.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

Marinette soupira et s'accrocha la barrière de sécurité, se penchant vers le vide et entraînant la nacelle vers l'avant. Si elle se concentrait assez sur le sol, elle pouvait presque deviner les couleurs des écharpes et bonnets des enfants qui faisaient du patins tout en bas.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait, murmura-t-elle.

_"C'est ce que tu es. Qui tu es... "_

Marinette s'en voulait tellement de le blesser, de lui faire du mal. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Quand elle regardait Adrien, maintenant, elle voyait aussi Chat Noir, cet homme qui l'avait sauvé, épaulé, qui avait combattu à ses côtés et quand elle y songeait, elle se disait que le destin avait un sacré sens de l'humour.

Peut-être que leurs destins étaient liés après tout.

Marinette pouffa de rire, pas amusé, mais mauvais et une ride se dessina sur le front d'Adrien, tout plissé.

Elle avait été amoureuse d'Adrien pendant presque une année entière, avait repoussé Chat Noir inlassablement pendant ce même laps de temps … Vraiment, Marinette avait été le jouet de sa propre obsession pour un garçon qu'elle avait cru connaître. Aujourd'hui, tout était à la fois si clair et si flou. Clair, parce que Chat Noir ne porterait plus jamais de masque pour elle. Flou, parce qu'elle cherchait encore à savoir ce que cela impliquait pour leur avenir à tous les deux, en tant que super-héros.

\- C'est ce que tu es, reprit Marinette en avouant enfin à Adrien, ce qui n'allait pas.


	11. 10

\- On ne peut plus être amis, souffla la brune.

Ladybug n'avait jamais parlé de Chat Blanc à Chat Noir, ou Adrien. Mais ça avait suffit à Marinette, pour la convaincre de l'idée que jamais, non ça jamais, ils ne devaient être au courant pour leurs identités secrètes.

\- Quoi ?

Marinette l'avait murmuré tellement bas qu'il croyait presque avoir imaginé ces mots. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une hallucination auditive… C'était si absurde !

\- On ne peut plus être amis ! Répéta Marinette avec plus de conviction.

C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Chat Noir et Ladybug continueraient de sauver Paris, pour le bien commun, pour l'intérêt de tous et Marinette et Adrien, eux, ne deviendraient plus que de vagues connaissances. Ils ne devaient pas tout mélanger. Marinette se devait de ne voir en Chat Noir, qu'un super-héro fort et infaillible, et pas l'un de ses meilleurs-amis, qui jouait divinement bien du piano, mais qui demeurait fragile et vulnérable. Tout était si confus…

Et pour leur propre bien, c'était aussi la bonne chose à faire. Ainsi, elle protégeait Adrien. Marinette regretta tous les instants qu'elle avait partagé avec Chat Noir, sur les toits de Paris, toutes les confidences qu'ils s'étaient faites. Elle ne se serait jamais attachée à lui, n'aurait jamais appris à l'aimer, à répondre à ses blagues et ses allusions… Ils auraient du rester professionnels tous les deux, ils auraient du tout faire pour camoufler leur véritable identité, parce que leurs masques étaient des armures contre le Papillon. Si Marinette savait qu'Adrien Agrest était Chat Noir, le secret était déjà aussi fragile qu'une tasse en porcelaine fêlée… Il suffirait sûrement d'un rien pour le faire exploser.

\- Marinette, t'es totalement irrationnelle !

\- Et si je te disais que j'ai appris quelque chose sur toi qui change tout ? s'écria Marinette.

Adrien se rapprocha d'elle, lentement. Il avait senti sa voix se briser, étouffant un sanglot à peine dissimulé. Le cœur d'Adrien battait la chamade, comme un rythme de batterie trop rapide et dur à soutenir. Il serra les poings et ferma les yeux. Adrien aurait du se douter que ça arriverait, que ça se saurait.

Alya était l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes de cette planète, Nino était son meilleur-ami, Rose voyait toujours tout quand il s'agissait de sentiments… Qui avait vendu la mèche ? Qui avait dit à Marinette qu'Adrien craquait pour elle ? Marinette n'avait pas pu le deviner seule.

\- Écoute, je ne sais pas comment tu l'as su…

Il observa Marinette froncer les sourcils et la couleur de ses yeux s'assombrir très légèrement.

\- Mais ça n'a pas à changer notre relation ! On peut faire comme on l'a toujours fait ! s'exclama Adrien.

Il ne la perdrait pas. Pas elle. Pas Marinette. Pas comme ça…

Cette dernière était figée, devenue une statue de glace qui n'osait plus bouger. Adrien savait qu'elle savait ? Mais ça changeait tout ! Absolument tout.

\- Adrien, bien sûr que ça change tout !

\- Peut-être, j'en sais rien, avoua-t-il. Mais je ne peux pas contrôler ce que je ressens.

\- Ce que tu ressens ? Fit Marinette, interloquée.

\- Je vais pas faire comme si te voir avec Luka ne me donnait pas envie de hurler, comme si t'observer pianoter sur le clavier de ton téléphone pour lui envoyer des textos toute la journée ne me rendait pas un peu jaloux, comme si je ne t'attendais pas à la sortie de tes cours tous les jours, alors que tu finis deux heures après moi le lundi, le mardi et le vendredi. Je ne vais pas non plus faire comme si j'avais pris un thé de noël avec de la cannelle, alors que j'ai horreur de ça, et que toi, tu en raffoles. Je vais pas non plus ignorer le fait qu'une bonne journée, c'est une journée où tu me souris, et où on est ensemble.

Il avait arrêté de se mentir. Il aimait Marinette plus que comme amie, et il ne savait pas ni pourquoi, ni comment, ni quand. Il savait juste « qui ». Ca lui était tombé dessus comme ça, un jour tout à fait normal, pas particulièrement ensoleillé, pas vraiment pluvieux. Mais Marinette le faisait se sentir tellement spécial, même quand il n'était qu'Adrien.

Ladybug, elle, elle ne connaissait que Chat Noir, que le super-héro qui formait la deuxième paire de leur duo si solide, si parfait… Marinette connaissait toutes les faiblesses d'Adrien, tous ses petits couacs, ses peurs, ses angoisses, ses peines, ses échecs. Avec Marinette, Adrien était lui-même et n'avait jamais à craindre d'être quelqu'un d'autre…

\- Adrien…

Elle ferma les yeux, plus fort, très fort.

Une météorite se serait écrasée à ce moment même qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé ça étrange.

Après tout, le dicton disait bien « jamais deux sans trois ».

Tout d'abord, la première révélation de la journée, avait été qu'Adrien était Chat Noir était la même personne.

Ensuite, Adrien avait avoué des sentiments que Marinette n'aurait jamais osé imaginer même dans ses rêves.

Ca allait être quoi, le troisième événement inattendu de la journée ?

\- C'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Marinette, c'est si grave que ça, franchement ? Fit Adrien.

La Grande roue se mit à trembler et s'arrêta de trembler. Leur nacelle bascula d'avant en arrière un petit moment à cause du contre coup. Marinette se pencha légèrement pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Une grande roue qui s'arrêtait, ça n'avait rien d'anormal, après tout.

Mais son sixième sens lui disait que c'était le troisième événement qui se déclarait, et que la Grande roue était en panne.


	12. 11

\- C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai…, geignit Marinette en suffoquant.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là, pour rentrer chez elle, prendre une bonne douche chaude, manger une petite pâtisserie, parce qu'elle avait définitivement besoin de sucre, et se pelotonner sous sa couette avec Tikki près d'elle.

\- Marinette..., tenta de la consoler une petite voix.

Tikki, venait de sortir de son petit sac, bien cachée dans l'intérieur du manteau de sa porteuse.

\- Ca va aller…

\- Comment ça pourrait aller ? Chuchota Marinette, désespérée. Adrien et Chat Noir sont la même personne.

\- Et il t'a fait une magnifique déclaration.

\- C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai…, répéta Marinette.

Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Qu'Adrien soit Chat Noir, ça encore, c'était cohérent. Elle arrivait réussis à faire les liens, si bien que désormais elle se sentait vraiment stupide de ne pas l'avoir deviné plus tôt… Mais qu'Adrien ait des sentiments pour elle ? Non. Ca c'était vraiment illogique.

Marinette s'était fait une raison depuis longtemps. Adrien et elle, c'était impossible. Ils ne venaient pas du même monde. Ils étaient trop différents. Lui, il brillait, et elle, elle luisait. Il était toujours sous le feu des projecteurs, elle, elle préférait rester dans l'ombre. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes envies, les mêmes besoins.

« Pourtant, vous êtes amis », fit une petite voix dans sa tête.

Bien sûr qu'ils étaient amis, qu'il y avait ce lien qui les avait toujours unis, qui faisait que Marinette se sentait attachée à Adrien quoiqu'elle fasse…. Elle avait réussit à se convaincre que ce n'était pas de l'amour, que ce lien, elle pouvait le couper, l'étioler. Sauf qu'elle n'en avait jamais rien fait. Elle avait continué à entretenir son amitié avec Adrien, alors même que ses sentiments à son égard s'étaient tus, doucement éteints.

Une toute petite bouffée d'oxygène et boum. L'explosion. Un départ de feu si puissant que Marinette savait au fond d'elle qu'il ne datait pas vraiment d'hier... Et qu'au final, ses sentiments, ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement éteints...

Etait-ce une malédiction, de ne jamais pouvoir se débarrasser de quelqu'un ? De l'avoir toujours dans sa vie, même si on ne le voulait pas ? D'être lié à une personne, contre son gré ?

Marinette se mit à sourire. Finalement, quand elle y pensait, elle se disait qu'elle avait de la chance, que cette personne soit Adrien. Parce qu'il était gentil, courageux, généreux, talentueux… Si elle avait eu le choix, de cette personne, de celle à laquelle elle aurait à être attachée de force, ça aurait été Adrien… Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment prise au piège. Elle avait juste terriblement peur de tout ce que cela impliquait et signifiait.

\- Marinette, l'appela doucement la voix d'Adrien. Ça va ?

\- On est coincés à soixante-cinq mètres au-dessus du sol ! Ça ne va pas du tout, murmura Marinette.

\- C'est le fait d'être dans un manège en panne qui te donne ce teint tout pâle, ou le fait que j'ai des sentiments pour toi ? Demanda franchement Adrien.

\- J'aimerais qu'on évite le sujet, marmonna la jeune femme.

\- Celui de la grande roue en panne ou mes sentiments ?

\- Les deux.

\- Et si moi j'ai envie d'en parler ?

Tout ça n'était qu'un quiproquo.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, insista Marinette.

\- Je refuse que tu mettes un terme à notre amitié parce que tu as peur ! Haussa un peu le ton Adrien.

\- Mais on ne peut plus être amis !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Adrien …

Elle voulait vraiment le dire, vraiment l'avouer. « Tu es Chat Noir ! C'est ça qui change tout ! ». Finalement, elle était trop obnubilée par ça pour penser à autre chose. La déclaration des sentiments d'Adrien l'avait secouée, comme un raz de marée, mais une fois la tempête passée, Marinette ne songeait plus qu'au fait qu'elle allait sûrement devoir retirer son miraculous à son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? l'interrogea Adrien.

Il comprenait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui tourmentait la jeune fille.

\- Je n'arrive pas à te le dire.

Cette fois-ci, les larmes sur les joues de Marinette se mirent réellement à couler et Adrien les essuya après avoir posé ses mains sur ses joues un peu froides et rougies par le froid. Peut-être pas que par le froid…

\- Tu peux tout me dire !

\- Je sais, sanglota Marinette.

Elle laissa sa tête reposer légèrement contre les paumes de ses mains, douces et chaudes, contre sa peau glacée.

\- Et je sais aussi que je vais bien devoir te le dire…

C'était inévitable. L'identité d'Adrien était compromise, il fallait qu'il le sache pour agir en conséquence. Marinette aviserait après sur ce qu'elle ferait en tant que Ladybug. Elle avait bien vu le désastre que ça avait été, avec Chat Blanc… Aujourd'hui, elle comprenait mieux l'origine de l'ahkumatisation de son coéquipier. Ca remontait à plus de trois ans, et tout devenait clair seulement maintenant.

\- Mais je n'y arrive pas ! Continua-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça changera tout.

Et que l'avenir du monde en dépendait.

Le thé de Noël, qu'Adrien avait posé entre eux deux, était désormais froid.

Marinette prit une grande inspiration, ouvrit les yeux, embués de larmes et plongea son regard dans celui d'Adrien, soucieux. Tout allait changer…

En lui avouant qu'elle savait qu'il était Chat Noir, il allait forcément faire le rapprochement avec ce qui s'était passé il y avait à peine une heure. Il allait comprendre que Marinette était Ladybug…

Pourtant, Marinette était persuadée que c'était la chose à faire. Tout devenait trop lourd à porter… Ils avaient grandis, changés depuis l'épisode de Chat Blanc… Peut-être que Ladybug et Chat Noir n'avait pas assez communiqué, qu'ils n'étaient pas restés assez soudés…

Quelque chose se bloqua dans sa poitrine. C'était la seule chose à faire pour mieux le protéger. Pour qu'Adrien se protège lui-même.

\- Je sais que tu es Chat Noir.


	13. 12

Marinette avait louché sur la chevalière de Chat Noir en prononçant ces mots. Adrien, interdit, retira ses mains des joues de Marinette, qui se remirent à geler presque immédiatement. Il regarda le vide sous ses pieds.

La grande roue était arrêtée depuis dix bonnes minutes et des techniciens en bas s'affairaient. Il priait de tout son être pour qu'elle se remette à tourner. Il n'osait même plus regarder Marinette dans les yeux.

\- Tu étais là, quand Ladybug m'a vu me détransformer, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il.

Marinette pâlit un peu plus.

Comment pouvait-il ne pas avoir deviné qu'elle et Ladybug étaient une seule et même personne ? Adrien était loin d'être stupide… Pourtant, elle se rattacha à ça, se disant qu'au moins, son identité secrète, bien que fragilisée et en danger, restait en sécurité pour le moment.

\- Oui, répondit-elle.

\- J'ai toujours fait attention, murmura Adrien.

\- J'imagine …, fit doucement Marinette.

Il la regarda enfin, et s'aperçut qu'elle ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Il prit sa main dans la sienne :

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- De m'avoir caché ça ? Demanda Marinette.

Comment aurait-elle pu lui en vouloir, elle qui gardait le même secret ?

\- Non, répondit-elle à sa propre question. Je suis juste surprise.

\- Tu n'as jamais rien soupçonné ?

\- Pas vraiment. Enfin si, peut-être… Je ne sais pas.

Elle repensa à la première fois qu'elle et lui avaient interagi en tant que Marinette et Chat Noir, pour vaincre le dessinateur. Il l'avait appelé « Princesse ». Adolescents, Chat Noir et Adrien étaient très différents. Plus taquin, plus joueur, plus blagueur, Chat Noir était un charmeur peu subtil. Adrien n'avait jamais été comme ça plus jeune. Cependant, quand Marinette y songeait, il était indéniable désormais qu'Adrien l'était devenu un peu aussi, de la même façon que Chat Noir avait prit les traits de caractères plus calmes et discrets d'Adrien. Ils s'étaient contrebalancés, si bien qu'au final, Chat Noir et Adrien avaient le même caractère…

\- Je ne veux pas que ça te mette en danger, murmura Adrien.

\- Je suis déjà en danger.

\- Tu n'as pas porté le miraculous de la souris depuis deux ans, se rappela Adrien. Le Papillon ne t'a pas embêté une seule fois. Il ne sait pas que tu es multimouse. Tu n'es pas en danger…

Adrien y avait veillé. Tous les soirs, il faisait des rondes pour s'assurer que ses amis étaient en sécurité. Il s'arrêtait davantage chez Chloé, car tout le monde savait qu'elle était Queen B. Il avait deviné avec le temps que Rena Rouge était Alya, que Carapace était Nino, mais pour le reste, il n''en savait rien. Puis, il savait que Marinette était Multimouse. Elle ne l'avait été que quatre fois. Adrien avait détesté ça. Savoir que Marinette, un peu maladroite, toujours un peu paniquée, risquait sa vie parce que Ladybug le lui demandait, lui déplaisait énormément. Ils s'étaient disputés, Ladybug et lui, à ce propos.

Ils avaient arrêté de se parler pendant deux semaines entières.

Depuis sa première transformation en multimouse, Adrien surveillait Marinette. Cela faisait trois ans maintenant que Chat Noir passait tous les soirs voir si Marinette allait bien. Quelques fois, il était même sortit de sa cachette pour venir lui parler. Il avait appris à la connaître différemment. Marinette était si courageuse… Parfois, le soir, il trouvait à sa fenêtre des macarons qu'elle avait laissé pour lui, et un mot joliment écrit qui lui disait de « dégager » parce que tout allait bien et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de protection.

\- Savoir que je suis Chat Noir, ça te met en danger.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le crier sur tous les toits, soupira Marinette.

\- Pourtant on est à la hauteur idéale pour ça, plaisanta le blond.

Marinette sourit, légèrement amusée :

\- Comment tu fais pour toujours trouver le côté positif de la situation la plus catastrophique ?

\- Je prends exemple sur toi…

Adrien regarda droit devant lui.

\- C'est pour ça que tu penses qu'on ne peut plus être amis ? Demanda-t-il.

« Non » pensa Marinette.

\- Oui.

Il ne lui en voulait pas.

Un secret comme ça, ça écrasait le cœur et les poumons. C'était lourd à supporter au quotidien.

Il comprenait.


	14. 13

\- Tu dois avoir des tas de questions, murmura Adrien. A ta place, j'en aurais.

\- Pas vraiment, sourit tristement Marinette.

Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'Adrien fasse naturellement le rapprochement entre elle et Ladybug. A croire qu'elle n'était pas assez courageuse, forte ou même intrépide et audacieuse à ses yeux. Comme si c'était impossible, inenvisageable.

Marinette se rendit compte qu'elle était presque folle de rage.

\- Tu m'en veux, constata Adrien.

\- J'aurais préféré ne rien savoir, grogna presque Marinette.

Ainsi, elle aurait pu continuer à voir Adrien normalement. Les choses seraient restées telles quelles. Elle ne serait pas en train de se triturer les méninges pour savoir quoi faire, quoi dire…

\- De toute façon, le problème sera bientôt réglé, soupira Adrien. Ladybug aussi, m'a vu me détransformer. Elle va sûrement venir m'enlever mon miraculous d'ici peu.

\- Tu penses que c'est ce qu'elle devrait faire ? Lui demanda la brune.

Adrien haussa les épaules, et Marinette eut envie de le secouer fort, pour qu'il lui crache la réponse, lui dise quoi faire.

\- Je comprendrais qu'elle le fasse. Même si ce serait la pire décision …

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis Chat Noir depuis quatre ans. Je connais Ladybug, je sais quand elle a besoin que la couvre, quand elle a besoin de temps, à ses froncements de sourcils, je peux deviner qu'elle est sur le point de lancer son lucky charm ou qu'elle élabore un plan qui va nous faire gagner le combat. Je peux t'annoncer avec précision tous ses enchaînements, toutes ses parades… Je la connais par coeur, et elle me connaît par coeur. On est devenu un duo, on n'a même plus besoin de communiquer verbalement pour se comprendre. Quand on combat tous les deux, on est une seule et même machine, programmée pour détruire le Papillon.

\- Si elle te prend ton miraculous, elle ne retrouvera jamais un aussi bon partenaire, souffla alors Marinette.

\- Un aussi bon, je ne sais pas, avoua Adrien.

Après tout, il n'était pas le seul bon escrimeur du pays. Adrien savait qu'il existait des personnes bien plus intelligentes que lui, plus réfléchies, plus fortes. Le miraculous de Chat Noir donnait des compétences physiques, athlétiques et magiques, à tous ses porteurs sans distinctions.

\- En revanche, ce dont je suis certain, c'est que Ladybug ne pourra jamais trouver un aussi bon partenaire pour elle, que moi. Des bons partenaires, il y en a des tas. Mais de bons partenaires pour elle, il n'y en a qu'un, et c'est moi.

Marinette laissa échapper un rire mauvais. Adrien était si sûr de lui. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux verts.

\- Je le sais, parce qu'elle est la meilleure partenaire possible pour moi. On se complète. Elle ne pourra jamais trouver quelqu'un qui la comprendra comme je le fais. On est une paire.

\- Tu crois qu'elle n'en a pas conscience ?

Parce que Marinette en avait tout à fait conscience. Chat Noir et elle, fonctionnaient ensemble depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne se voyait pas combattre aux côtés de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle lui confierait sa vie sans même sourciller. Quand il disait qu'ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de parler, c'était vrai. Souvent Ladybug croyait même qu'ils étaient capables de lire dans les pensées de l'un et de l'autre. A ses positions, Marinette savait quel coup Chat Noir allait tenter. A ses blagues, elle savait dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait. A ses sourires taquins et enjôleurs, elle savait qu'il serait avec elle dans les meilleurs comme dans les pires moments.

\- Si, affirma Adrien. Mais elle a un sens du devoir un peu trop prononcé parfois.

\- Elle voudra sûrement te protéger.

\- C'est en me retirant mon miraculous qu'elle me rendra vulnérable.

Ils contemplèrent une fois de plus le vide sous leurs pieds.


	15. 14

\- Je commence à avoir froid, se plaignit Marinette.

Elle frotta ses mains, et les rentra dans ses manches. Adrien les lui prit et les emprisonna dans les siennes pour les réchauffer. L'effet fut immédiat et Marinette le remercia d'un sourire. Son regard s'attarda encore une fois sur sa chevalière et quand elle releva la tête, le menton d'Adrien était pile à la hauteur de ses yeux.

Elle se demanda ce qu'il se passerait, si elle venait à l'embrasser. Elle sentit son souffle sur son front et son cœur se contracta, se décontracta, essoufflé, un peu surpris.

Puis elle secoua la tête et elle vit apparaître sur le visage d'Adrien, un sourire charmeur. Il était parfaitement conscient de l'état dans lequel il la mettait.

Elle s'éloigna.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura-t-elle.

\- Que je sois Chat Noir ?

\- Non. Ça j'y crois.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tu es courageux et tu es doué. Je me demande même comment j'ai fait pour ne pas l'avoir deviné avant…

\- Parfois quand quelque chose est trop évident, si prés de nos yeux, on n'arrive pas à voir la réalité, parce qu'on n'a pas assez de recul.

\- Tu crois pas si bien dire, fit ironiquement Marinette.

Adrien caressa sa bague du bout des doigts.

\- Je refuse que Ladybug m'enlève ça.

\- Adrien…

Elle était si désolée pour lui. Elle osait à peine imaginer ce qu'elle ressentirait, si quelqu'un venait à s'emparer de ses boucles d'oreilles pour lui enlever Tikki. Elle ne s'en remettrait pas….

\- Parfois, pour le bien de tous, on doit se sacrifier.

\- Si je n'ai plus mon miraculous, c'est tout Paris qui en souffrira.

\- Mais… Et toi Adrien ? Ton secret est fragilisé. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, que le Papillon venait à apprendre qui tu es…

\- Parfois, pour le bien de tous, on doit se sacrifier, répéta Adrien.

\- Prendre le risque de te faire tuer, ce n'est pas un sacrifice… C'est…

Elle chercha ses mots, la peur les broyant un peu à travers sa gorge.

\- C'est stupide. Et Ladybug cherchera simplement à faire ce qui sera le plus sûr pour toi.

\- Peut-être. Mais c'est à moi de choisir si je suis prêt à prendre le risque. Pas à elle, ni à personne d'autre.

\- Et tu serai prêt à le prendre ?

Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et lui fit doucement relever la tête, pour qu'elle le regarde :

\- Sans la moindre hésitation.

Elle le comprenait. Elle ressentait exactement la même chose. Au final, il n'y avait aucun choix à faire… Ils étaient Chat Noir et Ladybug. Mais ils étaient aussi Marinette et Adrien, sous leurs masques et si ça fonctionnait aussi bien entre eux, c'était sûrement grâce à ça.

Marinette le comprenait maintenant.

Un autre aurait pu porter le masque de Chat Noir… Mais cela aurait-il aussi bien fonctionné ? Elle en doutait sincérement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ? Demanda Adrien.

Marinette sentit ses joues chauffer. Elle était en train de l'épier depuis plusieurs minutes en silence.

\- Rien, bafouilla Marinette. Je trouve ça admirable.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, bleu clair, si chaleureux, si lumineux.

\- Tu es admirable, précisa Marinette.

\- J'espère garder mon miraculous.

Marinette baissa les yeux, se sentant coupable. Ses sentiments étaient en train d'interférer avec la raison, l'objectivité. Elle essaya des les chasser. Il fallait protéger Adrien, le porteur du miraculous de Chat Noir…

\- J'espère qu'on va bientôt redescendre, souffla Marinette.

Elle commençait à se sentir prisonnière de beaucoup trop de choses.


	16. 15

\- Les secours sont en bas ! Indiqua Adrien en désignant les camions de pompier qui s'étaient amassés aux pieds de la grande roue.

\- J'espère que les mécaniciens vont vite trouver une solution !

Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'ils étaient coincés tout en haut. Adrien et Marinette commençaient à avoir vraiment froid. Marinette se mit à taper en rythme dans ses mains, l'air d'un chant de Noël qui se faisait entendre, qui parvenait jusqu'à eux, un peu brouillé par la distance.

\- Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful, and since we've no place to go, Fredonna-t-elle.

Adrien s'esclaffa gaiement. Marinette avait un don pour égayer n'importe quelle situation.

\- Pour ce que je t'ai dit juste avant…, commença-t-il.

\- LET IT SNOW, LET IT SNOW, LET IT SNOW ! Hurla presque Marinette en continuant de chanter.

C'était un peu ridicule de sa part d'agir ainsi. Mais elle se sentait coupable. Adrien disait ressentir toutes ces choses pour elle, et Marinette devait bien avouer qu'elle éprouvait les mêmes sentiments.

D'ailleurs, c'était marrant comme expression… « éprouver des sentiments ». Comme s'il s'agissait d'un poids, d'un fardeau. Éprouver, cela voulait dire subir, mettre à l'épreuve… Mais ça voulait aussi dire ressentir. Et pour Adrien, Marinette avait toujours ressenti une multitude de choses. Elle n'avait jamais réellement cessé de le faire, au final. Elle avait beau s'être détaché de ses obsessions d'adolescente, avoir flirté ici et là, avec Lukas, avec d'autres… Ça avait toujours été Adrien.

Ca aurait pu, et ça aurait du être parfait. Mais Adrien n'était pas juste Adrien, et Marinette n'était pas juste Marinette. Ils étaient Ladybug et Chat Noir et ils avaient trop de responsabilités pour se permettre de vivre une histoire qui pourrait compromettre leurs affrontements contre le Papillon.

Alors Marinette chantait de plus en plus fort pour éviter cette conversation, et plus sa voix portait, plus le sourire d'Adrien se fanait.

\- Marinette, j'essaie d'avoir une discussion sérieuse…

\- Et j'essaie subtilement de l'éviter, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Adrien.

Dans sa voix, elle percevait mille déceptions et mille interrogations.

\- J'ai peut-être mal interprété les signes, murmura le jeune homme.

Il avait pensé qu'il plaisait à Marinette lui aussi… Quand il l'embrassait sur la joue, elle rougissait. Quand il lui avait dit qu'elle était belle les cheveux détachés, elle avait abandonné ses éternelles couettes. Quand il n'avait pas pu l'attendre à la sortie de l'un de ses cours, parce qu'il avait un cours particulier de chinois, elle lui avait envoyé un texto avec une multitude de smileys tristes. Quand il était tombé malade le mois dernier, elle était restée à son chevet tout le samedi, à lui faire la lecture, à jouer au jeu-vidéo avec lui. Marinette aimait passer du temps avec lui… Et il avait pensé que…

\- Adrien, murmura Marinette. On est amis…

\- Est-ce que ça nous empêche de devenir plus ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Marinette secoua la tête, lasse et s'accouda sur la barrière de sécurité, faisant légèrement pencher la nacelle.

\- Adrien, je n'imagine pas un seul instant ma vie sans que tu n'en fasses partie et on sait que l'amour est parfois compliqué, là où l'amitié est simple et éternelle et sans danger et …

Marinette ne respirait même plus entre ses mots et était totalement essoufflée. Paniquée, elle cherchait une issue.

\- Alya et Nino étaient amis avant de se mettre ensemble. Yvan et Mylène…, rétorqua Adrien.

\- Et on ne vit pas dans un conte de fées où tout le monde vit heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Le coupa Marinette.

\- Alors tu préfères qu'il ne se passe rien pour ne pas prendre de risque ? Tu veux empêcher notre histoire de commencer parce que tu as peur qu'elle se termine un jour ?

Adrien était totalement interloqué, abasourdi même. Parce que Marinette était du genre fleur bleue, à soupirer d'émoi lorsqu'ils allaient au cinéma pour voir la dernière comédie-romantique qui était sortie, parce qu'elle adorait les histoires d'amour et qu'elle regardait toujours avec admiration les couples que formaient ses amis, en disant qu'il n'y avait rien de plus merveilleux qu'être amoureux…

\- Oui, affirma Marinette.

Mais tout son cœur pensait « non ».


	17. 16

\- Marinette…, commença Adrien. Tu serais prête à nous faire du mal à cause de ça ? De ta peur ?

Elle se concentra sur les lumières vives des gyrophares des camions de pompier. Elle les regardait tourner en rond, et y trouve un certain réconfort, une harmonie.

Quelque part, Marinette devait bien avouer qu'elle était lâche. Elle se demanda si c'était vraiment le fait qu'il soit Chat Noir, qui la faisait refuser les avances d'Adrien. En réalité, elle se disait toujours que c'était bien trop beau pour être vrai, qu'Adrien n'était pas pour elle, mais pour un beau mannequin italien, que Gabriel Agrest accepterait en tant que belle-fille, une femme qui parlerait huit langues, serait capable de faire plus de six pas sans trébucher, et serait irréprochable sous tous rapports… En bref, tout ce que Marinette n'était pas.

\- Nous sommes trop différents.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai.

Ils avaient tant de points communs. Ils aimaient passer leurs samedis après-midi sur le canapé, à jouer aux jeux-vidéos, emmitouflés dans des plaids. Ils aimaient discuter de tout et de rien, faire des batailles de farine dans la boulangerie des parents de Marinette, faire leurs devoirs en tailleur sur la table basse du salon de l'appartement des Dupain-Cheng….

Leur relation avait tellement évolué en quatre ans. Aujourd'hui, ils faisaient partie de la vie de l'un et de l'autre, s'y étaient fait une place … Marinette n'aurait changé ça pour rien au monde. Et ça lui suffisait, parce qu'enfin, elle parlait normalement à Adrien, lui confiait même ses chagrins, ses rêves, ses espoirs, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais été capable de faire quand elle était amoureuse de lui au collège. Elle avait peut-être grandis… Mais Marinette était toujours incapable de contrôler ses émotions et ça la dévorait, l'empêchait parfois d'être elle-même.

Avec Adrien, elle voulait toujours être elle-même, parce qu'elle savait qu'il l'aimait comme ça et pas autrement, avec ses deux pieds gauches, ses bafouillements, ses bêtises et ses grimaces.

\- Marinette, tu me plais vraiment beaucoup, affirma Adrien.

\- Je t'en prie, arrête.

Ça lui faisait si mal. Elle se blessait de le blesser. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Pour Paris, le Papillon, pour tout le monde…

Elle pleurait. De vraies larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et s'écraser sur son manteau. Elle était glacée et mordaient sa peau tant elles étaient froides.

\- C'est parce que je suis Chat Noir, c'est ça ? Comprit soudainement Adrien. Tu sais que je ne te mettrais jamais en danger ?

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir ! Répondit aussitôt Marinette. Adrien, je te fais confiance !

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Adrien…

\- Non. Je veux savoir !

Il était déterminé et dans ses yeux, brillait une lueur de défit.

\- Je veux savoir, répéta-t-il.

\- Laisse tomber s'il te plaît !

Elle le suppliait presque de se taire. Il se rapprocha d'elle. Depuis le début de la soirée, ils passaient leur temps à se rapprocher, à s'éloigner, à se toucher, à s'éviter, à se parler, à se taire …

« Amour chassé-croisé », c'était bien ça ?

Elle se tourna enfin vers lui et il constata qu'elle pleurait et il s'en voulu.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Je le suis aussi.

\- Je voudrais juste comprendre.

\- Adrien, tu es Chat Noir…

\- Peut-être plus pour longtemps, soupira-t-il.

Elle le rassura et posa une main sur sa joue, un peu mal rasée.

\- Non. Tu es Chat Noir. Le meilleur Chat Noir que Paris puisse avoir… Ladybug le sait.

Ce simple contact apaisa Adrien.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, murmura-t-il pourtant. Et je ne veux pas que le fait que je sois Chat Noir soit un obstacle.

\- Ce n'est pas ça l'obstacle, grimaça Marinette.

\- Alors c'est quoi ?

\- C'est moi. Je ne veux pas mourir de peur chaque fois qu'un akhumatisé semera le chaos en ville !

\- Marinette, je te connais. Tu mourras de peur pour moi, qu'on soit ensemble ou non.

Il ne se vantait pas en disant ça. Son ton n'était pas prétentieux. Il était sincère. Et il savait qu'il avait raison. Marinette avait toujours peur pour ses amis.

\- Tu ne me dis pas tout !

\- Je ne peux pas ! C'est tout !

\- Pourquoi ?

La frustration montait en elle, et menaçait de déborder à tout moment. Elle sanglotait encore, ses épaules étaient secouées, son corps entier tremblait. Tout aurait pu être parfait…

\- Marinette ! Insista-t-il.

\- Parce que je suis ladybug ! Lâcha-t-elle enfin.


	18. 17

Adrien n'avait jamais eu aussi froid. Il se demandait si c'était à cause de l'hiver ou à cause du contre-coup. Il approcha ses mains des joues de Marinette, puis de ses oreilles. Il avait besoin de les voir, pour être sûr. Il frôla ses pommettes et écarta ses cheveux bruns.

Elles étaient là. Deux boucles d'oreilles rondes, qu'il connaissait par coeur.

\- Je suis Ladybug, répéta Marinette d'une voix presque éteinte.

Adrien ferma les yeux.

\- Mais quel con…, chuchota-t-il.

Elle continuait de pleurer et dehors, les pompiers et les mécaniciens de la grande roue s'affairaient. A l'aide d'un mégaphone, ils prévinrent les personnes piégées dans le manège qu'ils allaient bientôt être secourus. Marinette se faisait du soucis pour ses amis… Elle n'avait pas songé à eux, trop focalisée sur le fait qu'Adrien soit Chat Noir. Ce dernier passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, nerveusement :

\- Mais quel con…, répéta-t-il.

\- On est tous les deux des cons, murmura-t-elle.

\- On n'a rien vu pendant quatre ans…

\- Je crois qu'on ne voulait pas vraiment le voir, ni même savoir, soupira Marinette.

\- Tu te souviens d'Oblivio ? Demanda subitement Adrien.

Marinette hocha la tête.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Ladybug avait accepté de m'embrasser. Je ne me souviens d'absolument rien de cette journée. Mais sur les photos qui ont circulé, celles où l'on s'embrasse…

Les joues de Marinette et d'Adrien prirent une teinte rose soutenue.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Ladybug l'avait fait…

\- Mon Lucky charm a annulé l'amnésie qu'Oblivio avait provoqué, tout ce qu'on avait a fait, su pendant ce laps de temps. Et tout est rentré dans l'ordre….

\- Et si on avait su ? Si on avait su pour nos doubles identités ?

\- C'est sûrement ce qu'il s'est passé, approuva Marinette.

\- Mais quel con…, répéta-t-il encore une fois.

\- Adrien, ça ne sert à rien de ressasser tout ça.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser tout ça. Toutes les fois où il avait cru que Marinette était Ladybug…. Il avait eu raison.

\- Et Multimouse ?

\- Pouvoir de duplication. Je portais toujours plusieurs miraculous, expliqua Marinette.

\- C'est… brillant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Gémit presque Marinettte. On est au courant pour nous. Maître Fu m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait préserver notre anonymat, pour notre propre sécurité… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Chaque fois qu'Adrien avait eu des doutes, chaque fois qu'il avait pensé que Marinette était celle qui se cachait sous le masque de Ladybug, elle l'avait parfaitement et subtilement amené sur une autre piste.

\- J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu, sourit enfin Marinette.

\- Non, répondit aussitôt Adrien. C'est juste que…

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel Adrien se concentra sur la nouvelle chanson qui passait dans la fête foraine.

\- C'est juste que quoi ? Demanda Marinette.

\- C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de penser à ça maintenant.

Marinette écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais c'est important. On doit décider quoi faire…

\- En ce moment, tu n'es pas Ladybug, et je ne suis pas Chat Noir. On est juste Adrien et Marinette.

\- On est tout le temps, Adrien et Marinette ! Souffla-t-elle.

\- Mais là, égoïstement, je ne veux penser qu'à nous. Pas à nos responsabilités, ou au Papillon, ou à nos miraculous.

\- Adrien, c'est impossible ça.

La neige se remettait à tomber, encore, et les flocons fondaient les uns après les autres dans les cheveux noirs de Marinette.

\- Tu me plais, et je te plais aussi. Paris ne nous enlèvera pas ça.

Il caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts, en dessina les contours.

\- Ca ne change rien à notre mission. Je ne te retirai pas ton miraculous. Mais on ne peut pas être ensemble.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. C'était sûrement Lukas qui répondait à son texto. Elle l'ignora…

\- Tu es mon coéquipier, mon meilleur-ami, et… Et tout est embrouillé dans ma tête et quand on combat, on doit avoir les idées claires.

\- J'ai la nausée…

\- Ca fait beaucoup à avaler, admit Marinette.

\- Et j'ai froid, continua Adrien.

\- Les secours vont vite arriver, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas.

Il la regarda et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Les yeux bleus de Marinette...

\- Je m'inquiéterai quand on redescendra et que tu me fuira.


	19. 18

\- Finalement, j'espère que les secours mettront du temps à venir, souffla Adrien.

Marinette hocha la tête.

\- En haut, on peut encore prétendre n'être que Marinette et Adrien, affirma-t-elle.

\- Mais quand on redescendra…, fit doucement le blond. Qu'est-ce qui se passera ?

\- Et si on n'y réfléchissait pas ? Si on se contentait de profiter ? De geler sur place mais d'être nous même jusqu'à ce que cette Grande Roue redémarre ?

Adrien lui sourit et entortilla ses doigts aux siens :

\- Ça me plaît, comme idée.

Ils décidèrent de jeter leurs problèmes au sol, sur la terre ferme et de rester dans les airs. Marinette pouffa soudainement de rire, se rendant compte de l'absurdité de la situation :

\- Cette Grande Roue aurait pu tomber en panne n'importe quand…

\- Et il a fallu qu'on monte dedans pour qu'elle s'arrête, comprit Adrien en riant à son tour. Cependant, je suis content qu'elle soit en panne.

\- T'es content d'être tout en haut, prisonnier d'un manège complètement cassé ? s'étonna Marinette.

\- Je suis content d'être tout en haut, prisonnier d'un manège complètement cassé, avec toi.

Marinette lui retourna son sourire et se demanda une fois de plus, ce qu'elle ressentirait en l'embrassant. Est-ce que ce serait doux ? Est-ce que ce serait violent ? Magique ? Merveilleux ? Ou embarrassant ? Mauvais ?

\- Si j'avais pu choisir mon compagnon de fortune sur cette nacelle suspendue à soixante-cinq mètres du sol, ça aurait été toi, avoua Marinette.

\- Je suis enchanté de l'entendre !

\- Le plus fou, c'est qu'il nous suffirait de nous transformer en Ladybug et Chat Noir pour sortir d'ici, et libérer nos amis…

\- Je croyais qu'on ne devait plus parler d'eux…

\- C'est vrai, se rappela Marinette.

Mais c'était impossible pour elle d'occulter le fait qu'ils étaient des super-héros. Ca faisait partie de leur vie, de qui elle était.

\- J'aimerais qu'on reste ici pour toujours…, soupira Adrien. De toute façon, personne ne s'inquiète pour moi. Mon père ne sait pas que je suis ici, mon garde du corps attend probablement dans la voiture, et Nathalie est encore à l'hôpital…

\- Des gens s'inquiètent pour toi, fronça ses sourcils Marinette.

\- Et ils sont coincés ici, avec moi ! Plaisanta le jeune homme.

\- Moi je m'inquiète pour toi. Je m'inquiète toujours pour toi…

Ils échangèrent un regard, qui réchauffa l'atmosphère autour d'eux, comme une bulle chaude et agréable, comme un feu de cheminée juste pour eux… Marinette avait tendance à se faire du souci pour tout le monde, mais pour Adrien c'était différent. Elle le savait seul pour les fêtes, son père n'ayant jamais le cœur assez léger pour se réjouir.

\- Tu sais que ma porte te sera toujours ouverte, à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ou de la nuit.

Adrien le savait. Il passait beaucoup de temps à la boulangerie. En plus de ça, l'année dernière, il avait aidé Marinette à réviser pour ses épreuves anticipées du baccalauréat, en physique et en S.V.T. Ils avaient déjà vu Adrien faire semblant de défiler dans leur salon, quand Marinette lui faisait porter ses créations, pour voir si elles convenaient…

\- Tes parents doivent en avoir marre de moi.

\- Ils t'aiment bien, le corrigea Marinette.

\- J'adore venir chez toi. Mais parfois, j'aimerais avoir mon propre refuge moi aussi, un endroit où je me sentirai bien tout le temps. Mais un endroit à moi, rien qu'à moi.

Il adorait être chez Marinette, mais ce n'était pas vraiment chez lui. C'était un refuge, mais ce n'était pas le sien…

\- Adrien…

\- Tes lèvres sont bleues, murmura-t-il.

Il le savait, parce qu'il les regardait tout le temps, se demander quel goût elles avaient…

Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, en grelottant et en claquant légèrement des dents. Il commençait à faire vraiment froid et la neige qui tombait sur leurs têtes n'arrangeait rien. Adrien passa un bras autour de ses épaules et elle nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou, pour y réfugier son menton au chaud, dans son écharpe verte qu'elle avait elle-même tricoté.


	20. 19

Elle caressa l'écharpe, retournant le vêtement pour y regarder le petit « M », brodé en fil doré. Adrien avait longtemps cru que c'était son père qui le lui avait offerte, et Marinette l'avait laissé faire. Au final, Adrien trouvait que c'était l'un de ses plus beaux cadeaux. Deux ans auparavant, il avait finit par voir le petit « M », brodé au fil doré et il avait sourit. Le lendemain, il était allé voir Marinette, dans la cour du lycée et il avait planté un baiser sur sa joue, sans rien dire.

C'était peut-être ce jour-là, qu'il avait commencé à tomber doucement amoureux d'elle. Adrien n'en savait trop rien. Quand il y pensait, il avait commencé à comprendre que son amour pour Ladybug s'était éteint quand celui pour Marinette faisait des étincelles. Alors qu'elles étaient la même personne… Adrien était sorti un temps avec Kagami. Ladybug était sortie de sa tête, il ne la voyait plus que comme une équipière sur laquelle il pouvait se reposer, qu'il se devait de soutenir en toutes circonstances. Il avait compris qu'il connaissait le masque, le costume, mais pas la personne qui le portait. Alors, après le contrecoup, la déception, il avait décidé d'aller de l'avant. C'était à cette période, qu'il était sorti très brièvement avec Kagami, avant de tout arrêter, pour ne blesser personne.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Lui demanda Marinette.

Un nuage de buée se souleva dans les airs, emportant ses mots.

\- A pleins de choses, fit Adrien.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui.

\- J'ai envie d'un bon bain chaud. De m'enrouler dans quatre plaids. De manger l'équivalent de mon poids en cookies. De boire un thé de Noël, un bouillant, qui me brûlera les lèvres, récita-t-elle en continuant de claquer des dents.

\- C'est un programme alléchant, ajouta Adrien.

Pourtant, il la serra encore un peu plus contre lui, comme pour la retenir près de lui, et Marinette se disait, que de toutes les choses qu'elle venait de citer, aucune ne la réchaufferait autant que les bras d'Adrien autour d'elle.

\- On est toujours ensemble dans toutes les galères, rit Marinette.

\- On les affronte toujours ensemble, admit Adrien. J'aime ça chez nous.

\- Le fait qu'on se retrouve toujours dans le pétrin ?

\- Le fait qu'on s'en sorte toujours tous les deux.

\- Avec ou sans nos masques, sourit Marinette.

Adrien détailla la forme de ses yeux, en amande et légèrement rougis parce qu'elle avait pleuré. Il aurait voulu pouvoir arrêter le temps et regarder Marinette pour toujours. Il se retint de poser un baiser sur ses cheveux, de sentir leur odeur de fraise et de vanille. Il se retint de l'embrasser et se demanda s'il avait bien fait de lui avouer ses sentiments…

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, pour chasser cette pensée. Adrien ne voulait pas avoir de regrets, ni même des remords. Il était ravi d'avoir fait le premier pas, parce qu'il savait que Marinette passait son temps à reculer quand il s'agissait de sentiments. Il l'avait observé repousser les avances de plusieurs garçons, et elle venait de faire la même chose avec lui. Il ne voulait pas que leurs miraculous soient des obstacles. Marinette n'avait évoqué que cette raison. Elle n'avait jamais dit que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques…. Et rien que ça, ça donnait un peu d'espoir à Adrien.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'avais imaginé notre après-midi, soupira Adrien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu avais imaginé ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être de t'aider à tenir sur tes deux jambes en faisant du patin à glace, partager un gâteau au pain d'épice et un thé avec toi, te regarder essayer des oreilles de cerfs, de lutins, des chapeaux de Noël ridicules …

Mais au lieu de ça, Ladybug l'avait surpris en pleine détransformation et ça avait pas mal bouleversé tout le reste de la journée.

\- Les chapeaux de Noël ne sont jamais ridicules ! Le gronda doucement Marinette en le poussant légèrement.

Il s'esclaffa discrètement. Effectivement… Quand Marinette les portait, ils n'avaient plus rien de ridicule et tout de magiques…


	21. 20

\- RESTEZ CALMES ! ON VA ESSAYER DE REMETTRE EN ROUTE LA GRANDE ROUE ! Beugla un homme d'en bas et dans le mégaphone.

Quelques nacelles avaient été évacuées. Marinette se disait que s'ils étaient dans un endroit plus tranquille, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Adrien et elle auraient se transformer et sauver tout le monde. Un bébé pleurait et ça lui broya le coeur. Cela faisait quarante-cinq minutes qu'ils étaient coincés, et si le temps était vite passé pour Adrien et Marinette, c'était surtout parce qu'ils avaient l'esprit occupé. La révélation des secrets de Chat Noir et de Ladybug, la déclaration d'Adrien… Mais maintenant que tout, ou presque, était dit, ils avaient froids et la peur commençait à les gagner tout doucement.

Adrien laissa Marinette se blottir un peu plus contre lui et il posa sa tête contre la sienne, cédant définitivement à son envie de respirer l'odeur de son shampoing à la fraise et à la vanille.

\- Je me sens impuissante.

Tikki, toujours dans son sac, décida de sortir de sa cachette et se pelotonna contre Marinette, pour bénéficier de sa chaleur corporelle. Adrien écarquilla les yeux, en voyant la kwami, et se mit à sourire en voyant Plagg l'imiter et se réfugier dans son écharpe verte. Adrien n'avait jamais vu Tikki. Mais Marinette en revanche, connaissait Plagg. Elle caressa sa petite tête, et le kwami se mit à ronronner très faiblement.

\- Je croyais que seul le fromage pouvait lui faire cet effet, plaisanta Adrien.

\- Ça me paraît si étrange, qu'on soit tous les quatre ici…

\- Moi j'aime ça, avoua Adrien.

Maintenant qu'il n'y avait absolument plus aucun secret entre eux, Adrien se sentait vraiment et pleinement léger. Marinette avait la même sensation, bien que compensée par la crainte de savoir de quoi serait fait demain.

\- Maître Fu ne nous a pas choisit par hasard, murmura Marinette.

\- J'en ai toujours été convaincu, s'exclama Adrien.

\- Il devait bien se marrer, à nous regarder nous tourner autour, avoir des soupçons…, rit soudainement la jeune femme. Il me manque…

Le vieil homme était parti pour sa sécurité et quand elle l'avait accompagné elle-même prendre ce train qui l'avait emmené loin de Paris, elle avait senti une immense peur dans tout son corps. Sans Maître Fu, elle s'était sentie immensément seule. Elle s'était reposée sur Maître Fu et sans lui, elle avait eu l'impression de devoir marcher en aveugle.

\- Il me manque aussi. Je n'ai jamais pu lui dire au-revoir…

\- Lui, il saurait quoi faire. Par rapport à nous, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas à lui de décider. Mais à nous.

\- Je sais. J'ai juste peur qu'on commette une erreur.

\- On a beau essayer de les ignorer, Ladybug et Chat Noir font parties de nous et on ne peut pas ignorer ça, soupira Adrien.

Marinette hocha la tête et elle sut, qu'il ressentait la même frustration, la même déception qu'elle. La grande roue se mit subitement à trembler et à grincer. Un soubresaut anima la structure de métal et Marinette sursauta.

\- Avec un petit cataclysme je pourrais…., commença à proposer Plagg.

\- NON ! Hurlèrent de concert Marinette, Adrien et Tikki.

\- Marinette, Adrien… ? Tout va bien ? Leur cria la voix d'Alya.

\- Oui, oui, répondit Adrien en se tournant vers Marinette qui se retenait de rire.

\- On dirait que la Grande Roue n'est pas prête à redémarrer ! Évalua celle-ci.

\- Non…

\- Je commence à paniquer, avoua Marinette.

\- Pense à autre chose.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- A ce que tu as envie de recevoir comme cadeaux de Noël la semaine prochaine ! Proposa Adrien.

Marinette se mit à plisser les yeux pour se rappeler de sa liste :

\- J'ai demandé une nouvelle machine à coudre.

\- Je sais, rit Adrien. Tu en parles depuis des mois parce que la tienne est tombée en panne et qu'elle est irréparable !

\- J'aimerais bien avoir de nouveaux vernis à ongle aussi. Un nouveau cahier pour mes dessins. Des gâteaux.

\- Ça en fait des choses…

\- J'ai surtout réfléchis à ce que j'allais offrir aux autres.

La Grande roue émit un autre grincement monstrueux et déchirant. Leur nacelle se balança et Marinette ferma les yeux et se mit à respirer bruyamment. Adrien la força à se rasseoir au fond de la banquette. Il remarque que ses lèvres étaient encore plus bleues qu'avant… Il n'arrivait pas à décoller ses yeux de sa bouche.

\- Pour Alya, récita Marinette malgré son souffle coupé, j'ai customisé sa veste en jean, celle qu'elle cherche partout depuis des semaines. J'y ai brodé plein de trucs, parce qu'elle parle souvent de le faire elle-même, mais qu'elle dit être une véritable catastrophe avec des aiguilles. Pour Nino, j'ai acheté une casquette toute simple, et j'y ai ajouté le logo de Carapace, parce que je sais qu'il l'adore…

\- Humm, et pour cause ! Commenta Adrien, taquin.

Les yeux de Marinette pétillèrent de malice.

\- Et pour toi, j'ai déniché quelque chose. Je ne l'ai pas fabriqué moi-même mais j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps et …

\- Marinette, respire ! S'amusa légèrement Adrien.

\- J'ai trouvé une partition, tu sais, celle de la musique que l'on entend à la fin du film dans lequel jouait ta mère ? Je t'ai entendu te plaindre si souvent de ne pas réussir à trouver les dernières notes…

\- Marinette…

Son prénom dans sa bouche avait le même goût qu'un bonbon. Il aurait été capable de lui dire « je t'aime » à ce moment précis, parce qu'il le pensait. Chaque cellule de son corps le ressentaient. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait un aussi beau cadeau.

\- Mon cadeau ne sera jamais aussi bien que le tien.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Marinette.

Il la resserra contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front. Les joues de Marinette se mirent à rosir. Adrien loucha une fois de plus sur ses lèvres.

Est-ce qu'embrasser Marinette serait un beau cadeau de Noël ?


	22. 21

\- On aura beau redescendre de cette grande roue, rien ne sera plus comme avant, annonça Adrien. Je ne pourrai pas revenir en arrière.

\- Moi non plus.

Leurs lèvres étaient si proches. Quelques centimètres seulement les séparaient. Mais Marinette s'éloigna. Tout était si confus pour le moment. Elle aurait aimé être capable de ne pas avoir peur, d'être égoïste, de ne penser qu'à elle, et d'embrasser Adrien, de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds, et de goûter sa bouche encore et encore…

\- On sera toujours Ladybug et Marinette, et Adrien et Chat Noir.

\- Tu m'as dit un jour, que j'étais la Ladybug du quotidien, se rappela Marinette en souriant. Je crois que c'est l'un des plus beaux compliments qu'on m'est jamais fait.

\- C'était ridicule de ma part de te dire ça.

\- Non. Pas du tout, le reprit-elle. A l'époque ça comptait énormément pour moi. Je pensais que Marinette ne valait rien, face à Ladybug.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Je le sais. J'ai changé. On a tous les deux changés depuis le collège, j'imagine. Je ne suis plus cette adolescente qui manque de confiance en elle, et tu n'es plus ce garçon qui n'osent pas défier son père …

Adrien se mit à rire. Il était vrai que maintenant, il n'hésitait plus du tout avant de filer en douce de sa chambre, dans laquelle son père semblait déterminé à vouloir le garder enfermé. De toute façon, son paternel ne se rendait jamais compte de ses absences. Adrien s'arrangeait toujours pour rentrer juste avant qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose…

\- On peut être fiers de nous, ajouta Adrien.

\- Moi je le suis, sourit Marinette.

Il inspira profondément, se laissant enivrer par l'odeur des fraises et de la vanille.

\- Les secours ne vont plus tarder !

Il frotta son épaule vigoureusement pour la réchauffer et elle fit de même avec lui. Il y avait trop de nuage dans le ciel pour qu'ils puissent admirer les étoiles. Pourtant, Marinette leva la tête et le bout de son nez vers l'étendue noir, distinguant avec les peines les flocons qui s'écrasaient et fondaient sur son visage. Elle avait toujours aimé l'odeur de la neige.

Noël avait pour elle des senteurs d'épices, d'orange, de clous de girofles, de cannelle et de neige. Noël avait le goût du chocolat chaud, d'un feu de cheminée, des batailles de boules de neiges avec Alya, Nino, Juleka, Rose, Mylène, Adrien et tous ses amis. Marinette avait hâte de les serrer tous dans ses bras, une fois descendue de ce manège de malheur.

Elle réfugia son visage dans l'écharpe d'Adrien, sa joue se réchauffant au contact de la laine. Plagg, dont les moustaches chatouillaient le coin de sa bouche, grelottait. Elle l'emmitoufla, l'enroula dans l'écharpe et fit de même avec Tikki.

\- Je n'aime pas les voir comme ça, se désola Marinette. Ils ont beaucoup trop froid… Et s'ils attrapaient une maladie, ou tombaient malade ?

\- On trouvera une solution, la rassura Adrien. On trouve toujours. Et on est dans le même bateau !

\- Dans la même nacelle tu veux dire ?! Ironisa la brune.

Adrien émit un son entre le grelottement et le rire, frigorifié, mais amusé par ce que venait de dire Marinette.

\- J'aime le fait que tu sois Chat Noir, avoua enfin la jeune femme.

\- Je croyais que mes blagues t'énervaient !

\- Certaines. Je ne sais pas. Elles m'ont toujours rappelés que j'avais le droit de rire, même dans les situations les plus critiques.

\- J'aime le fait que tu sois Ladybug, avoua à son Adrien.

Marinette ferma paresseusement les yeux, bercer par la nacelle qui se balancer toujours un peu au-dessus du sol, ses membres engourdis par le froid … Adrien admira ses longs cils noirs caresser ses joues, rougies par le vent glacial. Il se lova totalement contre elle, s'appuyant sur elle, autant qu'elle s'appuyait sur lui.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu avais un faible pour elle au collège ! Se moqua Marinette.

Adrien fit la moue... C'était bien plus qu'un simple faible. Il en était fou amoureux...

\- Sûrement, rit tout de même le blond. Mais c'est de toi dont je suis amoureux aujourd'hui. T'es ma partenaire, dans toutes les choses de la vie.


	23. 22

\- NOUS ALLONS VOUS HELITREUILLER ! VEUILLEZ RESTER CALME ! Hurla une nouvelle fois un homme dans le mégaphone.

\- « Veuillez rester calme », grogna Marinette. Non mais il se moque de nous ce …

\- Du calme, la calma Adrien.

\- La colère réchauffe.

\- Mais elle te fait dépenser inutilement de l'énergie…, marmonna Adrien.

Il venait de lui avouer explicitement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, parce qu'il s'était dit que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Mais Marinette continuait de faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Désormais, elle s'agitait dans tous les sens, pour tenter de voir Nino et Alya, dans la nacelle juste derrière la leur. Elle criait pour leur parler, le vent déformant sa voix et ses paroles.

\- Et si on restait bloqués ici pour toujours ? Se mit-elle à paniquer.

\- Les secours arrivent, lui rappela Adrien.

\- Pourquoi je n'ai jamais de chance ? Se plaignit Marinette.

\- Marinette…

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir et de respirer calmement. En fait, Marinette avait de la chance elle le savait. Elle était aimée par sa famille, ses amis. Elle avait de bonnes notes, un toit sous sa tête, elle mangeait à sa faim. Mais là, elle aurait voulu être quelqu'un d'autre, une personne normale, sans super-pouvoirs, sans décision à prendre.

Tout son corps lui crier de se blottir à nouveau contre celui d'Adrien, que sa chaleur lui manquait, que ses bras autour de ses épaules, de sa taille lui manquaient, que le poids de sa tête contre la sienne, lui manquait. Mais il y avait cette petite voix, qui lui hurlait que tout changerait si elle s'autorisait à toucher à Adrien. Parce qu'elle se savait incapable de résister à l'envie de l'embrasser, à son désir de laisser leurs fronts se frôler. Parce qu'elle ne devait pas céder, cesser de penser à leur mission, leur devoir d'arrêter le Papillon.

\- Tu penses trop fort, Marinette, marmonna Adrien.

Elle mâchouilla ses lèvres, nerveusement et recommença à triturer ses cheveux.

\- On sera toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Comme on le fait depuis qu'on se connaît, commença Marinette. Et quand tout sera terminé, que le Papillon sera démasqué, peut-être que là…

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie non plus ! s'écria Marinette. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je suis insensible ? Que je ne t'aime pas ? Parce que je t'assure que je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de te dire que tu fais presque partie de moi et que tu es tellement ancré dans ma vie, que si tu venais à disparaître, je ne m'en remettrais probablement pas, que tu es mon coéquipier, mon meilleur-ami, que je déteste tes sourires charmeurs, un brin arrogants quand tu les adresses à d'autres que moi, que je n'aime pas tes blagues, mais que je suis déçue chaque fois que tu ne m'en fais pas, qu'une bonne journée, c'est une journée où Chat Noir et Adrien m'ont parlé et…

Tout explosait d'un coup. Elle avait l'impression que le fameux fil qui la reliait à Adrien venait de s'entortiller autour d'eux, les obligeant presque à se parler, à se laisser aller… Marinette fronça les sourcils.

\- Je serais capable d'affronter n'importe quoi à tes côtés. Tu m'as empêché de trucider Lila un nombre incalculable de fois. Tu m'as toujours rappelé que la gentillesse et la générosité pouvaient être de bien meilleurs remèdes aux mensonges et à la méchanceté, que la vengeance et la rancœur. Tu fais de moi quelqu'un de bien meilleur.

Adrien écarquilla les yeux, parce qu'il avait l'impression que c'était l'inverse, et que c'était elle, qui le rendait bien meilleur. Au loin, le bruit d'un hélicoptère leur parvinrent. Marinette détourna le regard, incapable de soutenir celui d'Adrien plus longtemps, si intense, qu'il semblait la percer de tous parts. Tikki retourna dans son sac et Marinette regarda l'hélicoptère s'approcher.

\- Je meurs de froid. Je n'arrive plus à te regarder. Je voudrais qu'on ne soit jamais monté dans cette Grande Roue. Je voudrais ne t'avoir jamais vu te détransformer, dit-elle. Parce que là, j'aurais pu t'embrasser et de te dire tout ça, te dire que moi aussi, je crois bien que je t'aime. Mais on a trop de responsabilités.

Adrien entendit chaque mots et ils ricochèrent tous dans sa tête, quand on le délivra de la nacelle juste après Marinette, qu'on hélitreuilla. Lorsqu'on déposa une couverture de survie sur ses épaules, Adrien était dans un état second, physiquement sur la terre ferme, mais mentalement, toujours en haut de cette grande roue.


	24. 23

Adrien tenait dans ses mains un thé de Noël. Les pompiers lui avaient demandé s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, et il avait répondu « un thé de Noël ». Le sien, enfin celui qu'il avait pris pour Marinette, avait refroidis au point de devenir glacial, quand ils étaient montés en haut de la Grande Roue.

Alya serrait Marinette dans ses bras, qui contemplait le vide devant elle. Nino s'était rapproché d'Adrien, les sourcils froncés :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en haut ? Demanda Nino. On vous entendait crier …

\- On ne criait pas, bougonna Adrien. On discutait.

\- Avec animation et entrain, ajouta Nino en tentant d'arracher un sourire à son meilleur-ami. Pourquoi vous étiez en train de crier ?

Adrien décida que de dire une demie-vérité, c'était toujours mieux que de l'omettre totalement. Il soupira et cacha sa tête entre ses mains, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Adrien ne pouvait pas raconter à Nino qu'il était Chat Noir. En revanche, il pouvait révéler autre chose…

\- J'ai dis à Marinette qu'elle me plaisait.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Nino.

La mine déconfite de Nino n'avait rien d'encourageante, bien au contraire.

\- Merci pour le réconfort.

\- Désolé mon pote. C'est juste que… T'as peut-être mal choisi ton moment.

\- Sûrement, avoua Adrien en buvant une gorgée de thé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a répondu ?

\- Qu'on ne pouvait pas être ensemble. Qu'elle aurait préféré n'être jamais montée sur cette Grande Roue avec moi…

Nino grimaça et tapota maladroitement l'épaule de son meilleur-ami.

\- Mais elle ne t'a jamais dit que ce n'était pas réciproque, intervint-il.

\- Non, affirma le blond.

\- Ca fait des années que Marinette a le béguin pour toi. Déjà au collège, elle était incapable de sortir deux mots correctement quand tu étais dans les parages…, s'amusa Nino en se souvenant des joues rouges et des bégaiements de Marinette.

\- Elle avait vraiment le béguin pour moi ? s'étonna Adrien.

\- Sérieux mec, il n'y avait bien que toi pour ne pas le remarquer.

Adrien se retint d'éclater de rire. Lui, il avait eu le coup de foudre pour Ladybug. Et elle, elle l'avait eu pour lui. Quand lui aimait la super-héroïne, elle, aimait le garçon. Peut-être était-ce aussi pour ça, que Marinette lui avait dit non. Parce qu'elle était persuadée qu'il n'aimait et ne craquait que pour la fille au costume rouge ? Pourtant, Adrien venait tout juste d'apprendre que c'était Marinette, qui portait le masque de Ladybug. Il avait appris à l'aimer bien avant de savoir. Peut-être était-elle blessée, depuis qu'elle savait qu'il était Chat Noir, et qu'il avait bien passé plus d'un an à lui déclarer sa flamme quand elle était Ladybug ?

Adrien se posait tout un tas de question. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil en direction de Marinette, toujours les yeux perdus dans le vide, qui regardaient droit devant elle.

\- Je vais tout arranger.

\- Laisse-la peut-être respirer pour aujourd'hui, conseilla Nino. On vient tout juste de descendre d'une Grande Roue en panne. On mérite tous de rentrer chez nous et de nous réchauffer.

Adrien hocha la tête et se mit en route, pour rentrer chez lui à pied. Plagg, fourré dans son écharpe, ne prononça pas un mot, respectant le mutisme de son porteur.

Marinette observa Adrien partir et décida que c'était le bon moment pour en faire de même. Ses parents étaient venus, alertés par les autorités et la police. Elle se fit la réflexion, que personne n'était venu chercher Adrien, et qu'il était reparti seul. Elle enlaça ses parents, les remerciant silencieusement d'être toujours présents pour elle. Son père lui pinça affectueusement et doucement une joue, et sa mère l'embrassa, l'enveloppant dans un autre manteau.

Marinette, une fois chez elle, se noya presque sous l'eau chaude de sa douche. Elle but une grande tasse de thé. Elle se pelotonna sous les couvertures et Tikki se blottit contre sa joue :

\- Je suis si désolée Marinette…

Les yeux de la brune restèrent secs.

\- J'en reviens même pas. J'ai l'impression… que ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé, qu'Adrien n'est pas Chat Noir, et qu'il…

\- Qu'il ne t'a pas dit qu'il avait des sentiments pour toi ?

Marinette hocha la tête.

\- Pourtant tout ça est réel. Et tu dois prendre une décision, Marinette ! Murmura Tikki.

\- Quelle décision ? C'est tout décidé ! On ne peut pas se permettre d'être ensemble…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est trop dangereux et Maître Fu a toujours insisté sur le fait que nos identités devaient rester secrètes…

\- Marinette, Maître Fu a donné ce conseil à deux adolescents de quatorze ans. Aujourd'hui vous en avez dix-huit. Vous n'êtes plus les mêmes …

\- Est-ce que tu penses que…

Marinette se mit à espérer. Mais était-ce vraiment raisonnable ?

\- Ce que je pense n'a pas d'importance …, souffla Tikki.

La kwami voleta dans sa chambre et éteignit la lumière. Malgré toutes ses couvertures, la douche chaude, le thé et la présence de Tikki à ses côtés, Marinette avait très froid…


	25. 24

Adrien flânait dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas dormis de la nuit et avait fait les cent pas toutes la journée. Tous ses devoirs étaient terminés, il avait travaillé son piano… En temps normal, il aurait appelé Marinette pour lui demander de venir.

La première fois que Marinette était venue chez lui, deux ans auparavant, il était malade, et personne n'avait pu lui apporter ses devoirs. Alors, Marinette était venue. Dans sa main droite, elle tenait deux croissants et dans sa main gauche, une chemise cartonnée avec tout ce qu'Adrien aurait à faire pour les cours prochains. Elle s'était glissée par la fenêtre, parce que le père d'Adrien refusait toujours que son fils reçoivent de la visite. Elle avait escaladé la façade de la demeure des Agrest et Adrien l'avait regardé faire, impressionné. C'était peut-être à ce moment-là, qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Ou qu'il avait commencé… Elle avait légèrement tiré la langue, en se concentrant pour déterminer quelles prises seraient les plus sûres pour sa montée. Puis elle s'était hissé sur ses bras, avait poussé sur ses jambes, le tout avec une détermination qui avait tout de suite n'eue d'égale que l'admiration d'Adrien pour ce qu'elle faisait.

Adrien savait que Marinette, malgré des défauts de coordination évidente entre la partie droite et la partie gauche de son corps, était plutôt douée en sport. Elle avait tenté l'escrime, et avait été assez impressionnante. Il l'avait vu escaladé aussi, en cours d'EPS. Puis, elle était souple aussi… Maintenant, il semblait clair que Marinette avait bénéficié des sorties héroïques de Ladybug.

Après cet épisode, Marinette était revenue plusieurs fois le visiter. Il suffisait qu'Adrien envoie un texto dans lequel il se plaignait de s'ennuyer ferme, pour que Marinette débarque. Ils jouaient ensemble aux jeux-vidéos, discutaient, elle l'écoutait jouer du piano et ils regardaient des films jusqu'à ce que la brune s'endorme, la tête posée sur les genoux d'Adrien. A contrecœur, il la réveillait et la regardait partir. Ensuite, il se transformait en Chat Noir, pour veiller sur elle jusqu'à son retour chez elle. Il pouffa de rire en y songeant. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'on la protège...

\- Adrien, tu as une tête à fait peur, commenta Plagg.

Il haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas quoi faire maintenant… Marinette était dans sa tête et dans son coeur, déterminée à y rester. Il quitta sa chambre, pour se rendre dans le hall. Un sapin y avait été dressé. Ils l'avaient décoré, avec Alya, Nino, et tous ses amis. Il se concentra sur la porte d'entrée. Adrien se disait qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire chez lui. Ce soir, ce serait le réveillon de Noël et Adrien serait seul…

Il prit son écharpe verte, et son bonnet. Il claqua la porte avant de partir. Peut-être que son père allait l'entendre. Une part de lui, une toute petite part de lui, l'espérait trés secrètement. Il marcha sans trop savoir où aller. Adrien admira les lumières de Paris, toute décorée pour les fêtes. Puis il décida de se transformer.

Il prit de la hauteur, se perchant sur les toits de la ville. Il se demandait comment se passerait sa prochaine mission avec Ladybug. Arriveraient-ils à se parler ? A combattre ensemble ? Adrien avait peur.

**OoO**

Marinette n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille. Son estomac refusait toute nourriture et elle n'avait pas le coeur à la fête. Elle se posait bien trop de questionS. Elle se demandait ce que faisait Adrien. Normalement, il aurait du être avec elle, en train de préparer des biscuits de Noël dans la boulangerie de son père. Il était drôle de constater comment Adrien s'était fait une place dans la vie de Marinette, et qu'elle était incapable de l'y déloger, malgré tous ses efforts. Son grand-père et son père chantaient tous deux en faisant du pain, sa mère les aidait, le pas léger et le sourire aux lèvres.

Marinette adorait Noël. Elle adorait être avec ses amis, sa famille. Elle détestait cette situation. Elle leva le nez, pour voir Chat Noir, sur le toit d'en face, qui se pétrifia quand il se rendit qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle remonta dans sa chambre et se hissa jusqu'au toit pour s'asseoir sur sa chaise longue. Chat Noir l'y rejoignit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait l'appeler Chat Noir ou Adrien. Alors elle se taisait, et ne l'appelait pas du tout.

\- T'es une lâche, l'accusa-t-il.

\- Pardon ? s'offusqua Marinette.

\- T'as peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si on était ensemble. Je peux le comprendre. Après tout, on pourrait ne pas être aussi efficace, avoir peur l'un pour l'autre, se dénoncer sans le vouloir… Mais j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour te sortir des pires situations et que je n'ai pas besoin de toi non plus pour mettre une raclée à n'importe qui. On s'appuie l'un sur l'autre et on avance ensemble, parce qu'on est plus fort tous les deux, parce que tu es ma partenaire, ma coéquipière dans tout ce que je fais dans la vie.

\- Adrien…

\- Tu es une lâche, parce que tu as peur du changement.

Marinette cligna des yeux.

Oui.

\- Sans cette panne de grande roue, tu ne m'aurais jamais avoué que tu savais que j'étais Chat Noir, n'est-ce pas ? Et je n'aurais jamais su que tu étais Ladybug. On ne pourra jamais revenir en arrière, alors ça ne sert à rien d'y penser plus longtemps. Il faut aller de l'avant, et on ira plus loin ensemble, comme toujours, et tu le sais.

Elle avait peur du changement.

Être avec Adrien, c'était comme un rêve. Et elle savait qu'on finissait toujours pas se réveiller.


	26. 25

\- Tais-toi, supplia Marinette.

\- Regarde-moi ! Lui ordonna Adrien au même moment.

Elle s'exécuta.

\- Pourquoi t'aurais des sentiments pour moi ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Ce serait si dur à comprendre ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Adrien. Tu ne m'as jamais remarqué avant.

\- Si Marinette. Je t'ai toujours remarquée, déclara-t-il tristement. Tu es l'une de mes premières amies…

\- On est si différents, murmura Marinette.

\- Mais on veut les mêmes choses.

\- On se bat pour les mêmes choses, rectifia la jeune femme.

Elle s'accouda sur la balustrade de son balcon et regarda le vide. Elle songea au fait, qu'hier à la même heure, ils s'apprêtaient à monter dans la grande roue, qu'il allait lui avouer qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle et qu'elle, elle allait lui avouer qu'elle était Ladybug parce qu'elle savait qu'il était Chat Noir.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Lukas avait répondu à son message.

«_Ce que je pense n'a pas d'importance. N'ai pas peur et tout ira bien _».

Marinette sourit. Lukas la connaissait bien. Presque autant qu'Adrien.

\- Tu peux laisser ton téléphone deux minutes ? Fit-il, lasse.

\- Oui…

Elle le jeta sur la chaise longue. Lika n'était pas d'une grande aide pour cette fois.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant qu'on sait pour nous ? Demanda Adrien.

\- J'en sais rien. On avancera en aveugle, j'imagine. Mais on continuera de se battre, parce que c'est ce qu'on fait depuis quatre ans, et qu'on est toujours ensemble, dans les pires galères, qu'on s'en sort toujours. J'ai confiance en notre équipe, répondit-elle en souriant.

Il s'approcha d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, et il la toucha, incapable de résister plus longtemps. Ses bras se délassèrent et elle évita son regard, ses prunelles d'un vert intense, qu'elle était incapable de soutenir.

\- Tu as confiance en notre équipe, mais pas en ce qu'on pourrait devenir toi et moi ?Qu'importe nos costumes, nos miraculous, on sera toujours Marinette et Adrien, tu sais.

\- Je sais, affirma Marinette. Mais j'ai tellement peur… Dans quelques mois, on aura terminé le lycée. Toi, tu feras de grandes études, et moi je vais partir en stylisme. On devra se battre contre le Papillion, si on ne l'a pas battu d'ici là et …

Marinette avait déjà du mal à gérer sa vie de lycéenne avec sa vie de super-héroïne. Elle ne voulait pas que les choses se passent ainsi.

\- Tu vois, j'aimerais que l'on puisse sortir ensemble comme les gens normaux. Sans regarder les informations toutes les cinq minutes en craignant qu'un akhuma sème le chaos. Sans rester sur nos gardes prêts à intervenir.

\- Je sais, murmura Adrien. Ce n'est pas parfait. Mais ce serait nous, et ce serait déjà bien assez pour moi.

Elle le regarda enfin dans les yeux et posa une main sur sa joue. Elle jura l'entendre ronronner et retint un petit rire dans sa gorge. Elle le trouva adorable, beau et effroyablement désirable. Elle avait été raisonnable trop longtemps, et aujourd'hui ça lui faisait mal. Alors, elle décida d'arrêter de lutter.

\- Ce le serait aussi pour moi, avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

Il s'approcha encore un peu plus et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

\- Tout changera après ça, murmura-t-elle. Et j'ai tellement l'habitude de tout prévoir à l'avance…

\- Mais ça, ce n'était pas prévu, c'est ça ? s'esclaffa Adrien en la tenant fermement par les hanches.

\- Non. Pas vraiment, rit-elle. Et je tiens à signaler que je ne ne suis pas une lâche.

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas.

\- Et je vais t'embrasser, parce que j'en ai envie, et pour après…

Ses mots sur sa bouche, semblaient presque le happer, envoûtants et délicieux. Elle recula légèrement la tête, comme pour retarder un peu l'inévitable et profiter encore de ce moment.

\- Pour après, on improvisera. Mais on y arrivera.

\- On y arrivera, affirma Adrien.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on attend depuis mille ans.

\- A qui la faute ? Haussa un sourcil Adrien.

\- A nous deux.

Il se détransforma et Marinette posa sa bouche sur la sienne, tout doucement. Puis Marinette et Adrien se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient soifs d'eux, qu'ils en voulaient plus, alors Adrien déposa une myriade de baisers dans son cou et Marinette caressa ses cheveux blonds en soupirant. Elle l'embrassa encore, mêlant tendresse et violence, avide, câline, un peu sournoise dans ses attaques quand elle approchait ses lèvres des siennes quand elle le testait, pour voir combien de temps il craquerait avant de l'embrasser.

\- Je savais qu'on était félin pour l'autre ! Murmura Adrien à son oreille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel et lui prit la main, l'emmenant dans sa chambre, au chaud. Ils se pelotonnèrent l'un contre l'autre dans son lit, fatigués, heureux.

La neige se remit à tomber sur Paris.

Les lumières clignotaient toujours.

Le Papillon refrapperait sûrement demain, ou après-demain.

Mais Marinette et Adrien se sentaient à l'abri dans les bras l'un de l'autre, invincibles. Ils ne se posaient plus de questions.

\- Ça va être un très beau Noël, soupira d'aise Adrien, la tête posé sur le ventre de la jeune femme qu'il aimait.

Il ne s'était jamais autant senti à sa place.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle.

Il se suréleva, pour l'embrasser encore et elle chuchota à son oreille :

\- Au fait… Je t'aime moi aussi.

\- Ah oui ? Sourit-il taquin.

Dans son sourire, elle voyait qu'il était heureux, et elle l'était aussi. Son bonheur était contagieux, et elle en tombait malade bien volontiers.

\- Je t'aime, Marinette, répondit-il sérieusement. J'aime toutes tes facettes.

Elle baissa les yeux et s'agrippa légèrement au col de son pull, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux blond :

\- T'es mon meilleur partenaire dans toutes les choses de la vie, toi aussi, tu sais ?

Il caressa sa joue et ils restèrent dans son lit, paresseusement.

\- Mon plus beau Noël, murmura Adrien. Même si on sera probablement malades demain à force d'être restés sous la neige et coincés à soixante-mètres au-dessus du sol sur une grande roue en panne…

\- Je suis toujours à soixante-mètres du sol quand je suis avec toi Adrien…, fit malicieusement Marinette.

Parce que, quand ils étaient ensemble, elle avait cette même sensation d'allégresse dans le sang…


End file.
